My Secret Fantasy
by pan132
Summary: A teenage girl is taken back into Japan's past. Kagome, now married with three sons, welcomes her and complications arrive with a jealous princess and a crystal with strange powers that only the girl can wield. Falling in love with Kagome's youngest just adds to the problem! Rated T For: Bad Language, Possible nudity,...Wow this is a big list, Um this may rated M later on. 0 O;
1. Chapter 1

**My Secret Fantasy**

Summary: A teen girl is on a trip to Japan with her Japanese class visits the Higurashi Shrine only to be sucked into the past. She discovers a secret that she never knew and now must travel with Inuyasha's gang which include his three sons and Sango and Miroku's three children. Will she fall in love with Jr Or will she look for a way to get back home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I, however, own the main character as well as a few random characters! Oh you guys can figure it out..

Author's Note: I posted this story a long time ago only to abandon it due school work and laziness. Upon rereading it I discovered that I didn't like it so I deleted it and rewrote it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Bone-eater's Well**

It was a wonderful summer day in Japan. A warm breeze that left you feeling playfully and childish. A perfect day for the beach. But for an American class of high school student, it was merely a reminder of the summer fun they were missing. "Man," complained one boy, "If I was at home right now, I'd be jamming in the pool flirtting with my next door neighbor." "You're such a perv James!" one girl moaned, "All you think about is girls!" "All you think about is BOYS! We're even!" he barked, "Although I'll pity you for having such a loser for a partner!" The group laughed, "Yeah! Who'd want Samantha as a partner? She smells like armpit!" Samantha, who was hidden in the back of the entire class, heard every word and hung her head in silence. She was grateful not many of the Japanese people they had already met knew much English, otherwise she would have already died of embarrassment. So far she had made friends with some of the natives but she often felt like they were just being nice. However, they kept their word and stayed in contact with her. A vibrating feeling came from her pocket, a text came in. Pulling out her phone Samantha read the message. It was from Azusa from Kyoto.

_Konichiwa Sam Chan_

_How has your day been so far?_

_Are those jerks still picking on you?_

Samantha smiled and replied,

_Konichiwa Azusa Chan_

_It's been OK so far, How 'bout your's?_

_Yeah they still are picking on me but don't worry about it._

_Is Aiko doing OK? _

Samantha sent the message. She remembered when she first met Azusa. Her younger sister, Aiko, got pushed by one of the kids in her class and instead of apologizing they laughed at Aiko. After they left Samantha bandaged Aiko's scrape and offered to walk her home. Aiko, being the naïve girl she was agreed and soon they ran into Aiko's older sister, Azusa. Soon after Samantha was invited to eat dinner with her family, which later turned to spending the night. When Samantha was reunited with her class Azusa had given her their numbers and promised to call and E-mail often. The vibrating phone caught her attention.

_We're doing fine. Aiko misses you!_

_Those jerks! If I was there, I'd give 'em a good beating!_

_By the way Aiko says hi._

Samantha replied back,

_That's good. _

_Don't worry 'bout it, They're not harmful or anything._

_Tell Aiko I said hi and that I miss her too._

_I gotta go We're visiting the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo._

Samantha shoved her phone back into her pocket and waited for the Higurashi family to welcome them. "Alright class." their teacher said, "Our hosts will greet us shortly. Now get with your partners and explore a bit. They will summon you when it's time to come back." Samantha's partner, Serena, sneered as she walked over to Samantha. "You could hang out with your friends if you want." Samantha said softly, "Sensei is use to me being alone." Serena barely even glanced at Samantha before rushing over to her friends. 'I didn't except anything less than that.' Samantha wandered about the shrine ground. 'Wow it's large!' she thought, 'I bet it's larger than our school.' Samantha kept walking around until she found the Bone-eater's well. "What's this?" Curious Samantha opened the door and walked in. "Kinda creepy." "What are you doing?" asked Serena. "What are you doing, I thought you were with your friends." Serena glared toward where their teacher was. "Sensei said I had to stay with you! So what are you doing?" "Just curious about this well. Nothing special." Serena barely showed interest but decided to join Samantha. "It's creepy!" Serena said, "Why are you even in here?" "I'm curious." Samantha said. Serena began to tense, "Are you sure?" Samantha eyed Serena, "What, are you scared?" Serena flared with anger, "Of course not!" Samantha rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. "If your so scared then leave." "I'm not!" Serena insisted as she followed. "Right."

Samantha removed the lid of the well. "I don't think you should." Serena warned, fear creeping into her voice, "It might be dangerous." "Oh calm down!" Suddenly a bright blue light appeared. "Wha...What's that!" Serena cried. "We better leave and get help!" Samantha said before the light began to shine brighter. "Eeek!" Serena cried. "Serena!" said one of the boys, "Are you OK? What happened?" Serena uncovered her eyes only to realize Samantha was gone. "Where she go!" "Who?" they asked, "Samantha! Where are you! It's not funny come out!" Serena cried, "I mean it!" "Serena," one of the boys said, "There's no way she's here." "Yeah she was gone when we got here." "What?" Serena turned with wide eyes, "Well, where the hell could she have gone!" The boy gulped, "We did see someone's hand reach out of the well but that's all..." "What!"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

Samantha couldn't comprehend what was happening around her other than that she was floating in a beautiful blue light. 'Where am I?' was all she could think as the light suddenly dissolved into cold hard Earth. Luckily her land was soft. "What the heck just happened?" she said, "Hey Serena get some help will ya!" No response. "That crybaby." she mumbled as she began to climb out, "It's not like it was some monster that was gonna eat her!" 'Wait a sec!" Samantha observed the vines of which she used like a ladder, 'How could there be vines? The well was in a lifeless shed.' Samantha continued to climb until she reached the top, "Alright Missy! Wait wha..." Samantha stared at the bright landscape. 'Bushes, trees, grass? Am I even in Tokyo anymore?' "Serena?" Samantha called out, "Sensei?" 'Where am I?' Samantha was frightened slightly. "I sure hope this is a dream." she said softly with the breeze, "Hey, they say if you pinch yourself hard enough in a dream then you wake up." Samantha pinched herself hard enough til she bled a bit. "Oww. Guess that didn't work." 'Well this is just great.' Samantha thought, 'I'm hopelessly lost and I haven't got a damn clue as to where I am!' Suddenly Samantha felt another presence. "Hello? Is someone there?" "Depends." it responded, "Who are you and how the hell did you make that well work?" "Wha..What?" she managed as the person jumped out of a tree. He had long black hair that slightly reminded Samantha of a Lion's mane. He also had brown eye, about a shade darker than her's. "Wh..who are you?" "Relax kid, I'm not gonna eat ya!" the boy threw back a group of annoying strands of hair, "Name's Inuyasha Jr." he eyed her suspiciously, "and you are?" Samantha swallowed a thump in her throat. "Samantha." "What kind of name is that?" he questioned, "Taste foreign." "Don't insult my name!" Samantha said, " I may not like it myself but it was the name my mother passed to me so don't be so rude about it!" Inuyasha Jr looked at Samantha funny, "Your mom passed that name onto you?" "Yeah, her name was Michelle Samantha! My name is Samantha Michelle!" "Huh." he laughed, "So your name is basically her's backwards." Samantha blushed madly, 'Why that jerk! I never like my name to begin with because of that, he didn't have to remind me!' "Your such a jerk!" Jr stopped laughing and glared at Samantha, "So what if I am! You can't stop me from being a...Ow!" Jr said as Samantha drove her fist into his head, "Hey that hurt!" "Well what was it suppose to do? Tickle?" "You bitch!" Samantha gasped, "How dare you call me such a rude disrespectful name!" "You earned it!" Jr growled until he noticed that she was heading toward the forest, which had recently been infested with demons, "Where you think ya going?" he shouted after her. "Away from you!" she shouted back, anger flowing through her veins. 'What a jerk! I can't believe the nerve of that guy!'

Samantha kept going deeper into the forest until she realized the she was lost and that there was no trail for her to follow. "Great, I'm lost again." 'How could today get any worst?' "Hello pretty thing you!" said a hungry voice, "And here I thought I was going to have to rampage a village for lunch!" Samantha turned in fear as an Ogre came out from behind. "My you're a pretty thing!" Samantha never felt so scared in her life, her heart continually pounded in her chest. "Don't be scared of me little one!" The Ogre licked it's lips, "I'm only gonna eat you!" "Eek!" Samantha ran away from the Ogre toward the direction she had been heading. Her worst idea yet. The Ogre was faster than she was, he tackled her not even five feet away from where he found her. "Don't run!" "Get off of me!" She punch the Ogre hard in the face. "Damn it girl!" he hissed, "No more playing, it's time to eat!" "Not for you!" "Inuyasha?" All Samantha saw was claws and blood. Before she knew it the demon was dead and Inuyasha Jr stood before her. "Listen to me next time 'kay?" Samantha stared at Jr for a moment before her eyes began to tear up and she hugged Jr. "It's okay." he soothed, "The Ogre won't get you." Samantha hugged him tighter. 'I wanna go home!' she mentally cried, 'I'm so scared!' Jr cradled her a little before deciding to take her to the village. "It's not safe here." he said, "I'll take you to the village. Kaede should know what to do." "Kaede?" "The head priestess. After her is my mom." he informed absently, "C'mon let's go before another demon decides to make you into a snack." Samantha nodded and followed Jr.

Chapter 1 done! yeah! I intend for this story to be at least 19 chapters maybe more maybe less. Any who it's 4:56 A.M and I need sleep Night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kaede's Village**

Jr silently lead the way to Kaede's village. Samantha easily kept quiet for the most part. Samantha wasn't even sure what to think of her situation other than that she was piratically screwed. "You're awfully quiet," Jr said, "Something bothering you?" "Nothing." she repiled quietly. Jr eyed her accusingly but didn't press any further. "I'll leave you with Kaede." he stated, "She treat the cut on your hand." "Cut?" Samantha looked at her hand and saw the cut left from the pinch earlier. "Oh, I forgot about that." she said, "But it's nothing to fret over. It's just a small cut." "You sure?" Samantha smiled, "Yeah it'll be fine." Jr shrugged and continued to lead the way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaede sat in the field with Kagome by her side. "Such a strange wind." Kaede said, "I know," Kagome agreed, "I sent Jr to see what was happening around the outskirts of the village." "Are you sure he could handle it?" Kaede asked, "He's very young, not very experienced with demons yet." Kagome smiled, "I know Jr, he's just like his father." Kaede laughed, "True." Rin jogged toward the priestesses, "Kagome-sama!" Rin called, "Jr is back and he brought someone with him!" Kagome and Kaede exchanged looks, "Someone is with him?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded her head, "A girl. He said he needed to see you two right now." Kagome stood up, " I'll go, lady Kaede why don't you stay here." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Kagome smiled, "Where are they now Rin?" "The hut. He said she needed to rest." "Alright, I'll go see them." Rin followed Kagome. "So Rin. What does this girl look like." "She has wavy brown hair, it's about as long as your hair was a few years ago." Rin shifted uncomfortably, "She was wearing weird clothes." "Weird clothes? You mean like mine were?" Rin shook her head, "No, it's just weird." Kagome was confused, could this girl be a time traveler like she was? If so, how'd she get here? Through the well? Impossible, the well has been sealed for fifteen years. How could this be?

Jr stood outside of the hut waiting for Kagome. "Jr?" Kagome said, "I hear we have a visitor." Jr smiled at his mother, "I figured you could help her out." "Rin why don't you go help lady Kaede," "Sure!" "Who is she?" Kagome asked. "She said her name was Samantha." His expression turned sour, "I really hate that name! It taste so foreign and weird!" Kagome giggled at her son's sour expression. "May I see her?" "Sure, she could sleep to begin with." Jr entered the hut, "Hey Samantha, you still awake?" Samantha sat in a corner of the hut waiting for Jr. "Yeah." she said quietly. "This is my mom," he introduced, "She's a priestess here." Samantha stared at Kagome. "Hello Samantha." She greeted, "My name's Kagome." "Nice to meet you Kagome-sama." Samantha greeted. "Jr," Kagome said, "Will you go find your father. Try to find Miroku and Sango too." "Alright," Jr left leaving Samantha and Kagome alone. "Can you tell me what happened?" "Uh sure." Samantha said, "I was with my Japanese class, We were on a field trip to Japan. We were visiting a shrine and..." "A shrine? What shrine and where?" "In Tokyo, it was call Higurashi Shrine." "Did you go to a well?" "Um yeah. I was curious about it so I went in but A blue light came out and I somehow ended up at the bottom of the well and when I climbed out I wasn't in the little shed anymore." "I see." Kagome took a seat in front of Samantha and said, "I need you to listen carefully. You're not in your time period anymore, you're in the past." "The past?" Samantha repeated, uncertain that she had heard Kagome right, "Yes. You see," Kagome started, "That well can send people through time and though you shouldn't have been able to break the seal you did." Kagome seemed a bit lost for a second but continued, "I doubt we can send you back.." "So what, I have to stay here?" Tear welled up in her chocolate eyes. "I can't go home?" Kagome smile apologetically, "For now, I'm afraid not." Kagome laid her hands on Samantha's shoulders and said, "This really a big concern. If you were able to break the seal then there must be song strong spiritual power in you." "Well," Samantha refused to look at Kagome, "that kind of stuff has been passed down in my family." "Really?" "Yes, my mom always told me about it because I complained about seeing bits of the future." "You can see the future?" Samantha kinda blushed, "Well, not really but I can see small bits of it in my sleep. Small unimportant details." Kagome smiled, "I think that helps a bit." Kagome glanced at the entrance and said, "You should rest, this is a lot for you to deal with." "Yeah." "Just sleep here, no one will bother you." Samantha curled up into a ball as Kagome gave her a blanket. 'This is kinda awkward.' Samantha thought as she dozed off.

[][][][][]{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][][]{}{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][][][][][][]{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][][][][]

"You can't be serious!" Inuyasha said over their camp fire. "This is very strange." said Miroku, "And she's not from Japan?" "No," Kagome said, "She's from a larger country called America. It's bigger than Japan but there is another country larger than it." "How do you know?" asked Shippo, "Did she say?" "Her accent. I've heard American accents before." "If she's American then how come she knows Japanese?" Inuyasha asked. "As single minded as some Americans are, there are a few who like other cultures and learned more than one language." Sango laid-back and said, "Well, maybe we can try sending her back down the well." Jr scoffed, "Can't. The well closed back up, like the seal wasn't broken." Everyone sighed, "Well we should keep her here." Kagome sighed, "Jr's older brothers should be returning tomorrow." "Mariko, Yusako, and Hikaru are staying in a nearby village until morning then they're coming back here." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Jr, "I doubt she'll be able to handle Isamu and Kenta." Jr shrugged, "Yeah, who can handle two perverts?" Inuyasha lowered his head and glared at Miroku, " Yeah and last I checked there was only one pervert who dare to teach my first two sons all he knew about that subject." A sweat drop formed on Miroku's head, "I said sorry over a million times!" "Sorry doesn't fix shit Miroku!" Inuyasha barked, "My sons, with the exception of Jr, are perverts just like you!" Miroku laughed nervously and scooted away from Inuyasha. "Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome said, "Let's just go to sleep." Jr waited until all the adult agreed and said, "She's awake." "What?" Sango asked, "Samantha woke up." Kagome glanced back at the hut, "Can she hear us." "No she's just looking around the hut." Jr stood, "I'll take care of it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Samantha woke up to unusual darkness. Now she understood why her mom couldn't sleep when she knew there was no lighting. It was creepy! Samantha decided to look around as much as she could since she was too freaked out to sleep. Samantha hardly even noticed Jr walk in, "Can't sleep?" he asked. "No. I don't sleep well in a new place." Jr smiled, "I don't blame you but you need to try." Samantha looked at Jr and blushed. "I'll stay with you if you want." Jr said, he had hope she didn't take that in a bad way. "That might actually be a good idea." she said. "Alright." he said. Jr settled beside her. "Here, lay your head on my lap." "Huh?" Samantha blushed. "Don't worry, just trust me." Samantha obeyed and laid her head on his lap. When she was all settled he began to play with her hair. 'How convenient.' Samantha thought, 'It's like he knew I could fall asleep if he'd play with my hair.' Sure enough, she fell asleep.

Chapter 2 is done! and it's only 8:43 PM! Well end the celebration gotta start chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Slapping Faces**

The next morning was slow but it hardly bothered everyone else. Samantha wasn't use to all the working that everyone did but luckily she didn't have to do any of the work. The village children seem fascinated with her and insisted she play with them. Thank god she was use to being dragged around by little kids, her younger cousins always wanted her to play with them. The children took Samantha to the flower fields. "Aren't they pretty?" One asked holding a handful of flowers. "They are very pretty." Samantha said. "Here we got these for you!" a small group of girls gave Samantha a handful of red flowers. "Oh my," she blushed, "Thank you." The girls blushed and raced around to find more flowers. 'Goodness,' Samantha thought as the children kept bringing her flowers as well as chase butterflies, 'Joaquin and Bella were never this hyper!'

Jr sat in his tree watching Samantha play with the village children. He almost laughed when some of the boy began to tie the flowers in Samantha's. They were almost like they were touching a goddess's hair. It was hysterical! Jr debated on whether or not he should join them but decided to just keep guarding them at a distance. He hoped that his brother had yet to show up but luck just wasn't on his side today. Isamu and Kenta appeared at a distance, about five miles away from where Samantha was so Jr left to stalk his older brothers before they came to bother Samantha. "Hey kiddo!" Isamu said to Jr when they saw him, "Missed us?" he teased. "God forbid." Jr mumbled. "Hey.."Kenta said staring behind Jr, "Who's that delightful creature?" Jr stilled and turned toward Samantha who was being taken away by the children. "Her name is Samantha. She from another time period." "A foreign girl," Isamu said, "She's looks so innocent." Jr scoffed, "With you two around? Ha, she'll have you two face first into the ground!" Kenta eyed his baby brother, "Oh really? A delicate lady like her? Care to make a bet?" Jr smirked and replied, "Hell ya!"

When Samantha and the children made it back to Kaede's hut they heard two female voices having a fit. "But we wanna meet her now!" "Lady Kaede?" one of the girls poked her head inside, "Should we come back later?" "Is she with you?" asked Sango, her voice sounded worn. "Yes." "Eek! Let her in!" said one of the hyper female voices. Samantha cautiously walked into the hut. 'These girls are twins?' "So this is our guest?" one of the girls asked, "She's so cute!" Samantha blushed madly. "I'm Mariko!" one of the twins said. The other perked and said, "Yusako is the name!" "Samantha." The two exchange glances and said, "A foreign name. It's gotta change!" "Huh?" "Mariko, Yusako. There's really no need." Sango reasoned. "It's not a permanent switch but what if someone finds out about her!" "Besides it tastes weird to say her real name. It'll just be a nickname." Sango and Kagome glanced at each other and glanced at Samantha. "Do you think it would be a good idea?" Kagome asked. "I..I guess.."

After an hour debate of names Mariko and Yusako agreed on Mayumi. It took some getting use to but they managed. Shortly after the hour long debate Jr returned with Isamu and Kenta. "Dad! Mom!" they called. "Isamu, Kenta!" Kagome greeted her to oldest warmly. "What took you so long?" "Jr slowed us down!" Kenta complained playfully. "Aw shut up!" Jr barked. "So," Isamu started, "where's the cutie?" Inuyasha glared a his eldest but said nothing. "Samantha..., I mean Mayumi is with Mariko and Yusako." Jr gave his mother a curious look. "Mayumi?" Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Well Mariko and Yusako wouldn't let it go so we decided to give her another name for the time being." "Oh," "Well let's go greet this "Mayumi"." Kenta said cheerfully. The whole group followed the shrieks of Mariko.

Mayumi followed the twins as they lead her to a near by hot spring. "So Mayumi," Yusako started, "do you like hot baths?" Mayumi smiled, "Yeah." Mariko smiled, "Great you'll love it!" It was a decent sized hot spring, about the size of a medium size pond with worn rocks that acted like stone chairs in the spring. "Wow." was all Mayumi could say. "Well we all need a quick bath." said Mariko, "The hot water will make you feel better." Mayumi nodded her head as Yusako took her to a bush so she could undress. Mayumi was the first one in and sadly (for her) Mariko and Yusako had noticed her size in the chest and began to give compliments about it. "I can't believe you're that big!" Mariko exaggerated, "Guys must be all over you!" Mayumi blushed madly and looked away. 'Damn Mom's big chest genes!' "Hey ladies!" said Kenta, "Bathing without us?" "Eek!" "Kenta, Isamu!" growled Yusako, "You perverted jerks! Get out of here!" "Aww!" the duo whined, until Yusako started to grab some loose chunks of rock. "OKAY!" they said ducking the bullets of stone, "We're leaving!" "Those jerks!" Mariko growled, "Sneaking a peek at us like that!"

When Kenta and Isamu returned from the battle zone, everyone was laughing at the wounded boys. "I told you two to wait til they were done." Kagome laughed, "Are my dear boys really that willing to die?" The two glared at their mother but merely sat next to her. The trio finally returned and there was soon hell to pay. Mariko and Yusako went on a rant that had the potential of going on forever. Unfortunately, the boys didn't hear, they were to busy flirting, or more like trying to flirt, with Mayumi. "Um, Shouldn't you be listening to Mariko and and Yusako?" Mayumi slightly whimpered as she felt the demonic disturbance behind the perverted duo. "They just don't appreciate the attention we shower upon them." Isamu stated matter-of-fact. Suddenly a loud smack was heard and Kenta and Isamu were last seen face first in the ground. Mariko and Jr were shocked while Yusako, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were laughing. "What did they do?" Jr asked. Mayumi grabbed her chest and blushed madly. Mariko's eyes grew wide, "You pervs!"

Chapter 3 done! It's kinda short but I got annoyed with it so I just went fuck it write and be done with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Crystal of The Nine Warriors**

Sometime after the crisis with Isamu and Kenta, Mariko and Yusako's younger brother, Hikaru, finally joined the group. When Hikaru saw Kenta and Isamu in the ground he merely laughed, "Well I guess I missed the show!" Miroku laughed, "Where have you been? Mariko said you had someone special with you but that doesn't mean you can just leave us when we're expecting you." Hikaru shrugged and said, "Aiko was being moody so we got delayed." Miroku lightly glared at his son before dismissing the subject. "Who's this?" Hikaru asked looking at Mayumi with sincere curiosity and small interest. "She a time traveler who will be living with us." Kagome said, "Your sisters didn't like her original name so they named her Mayumi. Right Mayumi-Chan?" Mayumi smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Kagome-sama." Hikaru smiled at Mayumi, he was surprised on how polite and respectful the girl was. "Nice to meet you Mayumi-Chan." Mayumi smiled, "Nice to meet you too!" Hikaru's good mood went away when he heard the too familiar voice of his lover, Aiko.

"HIKARU!" she screech in a needy way only a whore could, "Where are you?" "Aw crap.." Hikaru groaned as he braced himself. "Yes Aiko..." "What took you so long?" she shouted, "You said.." "Oh shut up Aiko!" Mariko yelled, her dark eyes flared with anger, "We don't have to bend to your will bitch!" Aiko tried to match Mariko's glare but the longer she stared at the dark flames the more scared Aiko got. When Aiko finally backed down she decided to go off on Mayumi. "Who the hell is this!" she demanded, Mayumi's temper rose with each second. "She a friend who lives with us!" Yusako stated, "I wouldn't piss her off if I were you!" Aiko glared at Yusako, "I don't care who she is. I don't like her!" Mayumi glared at the small woman, "And I should care why?" Aiko was furious when Mayumi spoke, "Who said you could speak?" Mayumi's glare darken in a way that everyone felt a cold chill shiver down their spines. "I can assure you Princess," Mayumi said with dark humor, "I'm not one who you can order about nor will I allow to to insult me! You even dare to trend the line and I will make sure you can't utter a single noise again. Understand?" Aiko's eyes widen with fear, her heart thudded in her chest. With a frantic nod Aiko backed down. "Good."

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^

The elder woman glanced around, her legs were tired but she was to stubborn to rest. The disturbance in the air, the woman knew her spell had worked. The girl from another time had come and it was time for her to become the legend that spread throughout her village. The crystal begun to shine faintly, she was close, about another two miles till she reached the village that housed the girl. The woman prayed she had made it before her highness did. Who knew what form of hell would await the elder if the princess was already there. "Luck be with me."

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Jr sat in a tree, keeping an eye on the border of the village. He only agreed to the job because he didn't want to watch Mayumi make a carpet out of Aiko. He thought it was funny but he would rather not witness the soon to be blood bath. He replayed yesterday in his head, it was certainly odd. Like everyone else, he questioned how Mayumi was able to break the seal. On his birth, fifteen year ago they sealed it. Now this human girl broke it and, quite possibly, resealed the well. There was no way that could have been within her power but his mother insisted that the girl had magical powers, more powerful than the late lady Kikyo and Kagome combined. It didn't make any sense. Just as Jr was about to return to the village, ending his train of thought, he saw an old woman. She looked weak and frail, not the type to travel. Jr rushed over to the woman. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. The woman looked at Jr and replied, "Is Princess Aiko present in this village?" alarm present in her voice. "Princess? Is she bratty and bossy?" The elder gasped and nodded, "I'm too late!" "Too late?" Jr asked, "Too late for what?" The woman sat roughly on the grass, "I have been sent to find a girl I summoned from another time." she explained, "Our Princess was furious and demanded to be taken to where the girl would be. I tried to get here before her but she placed a curse on me." "What?" 'Mayumi...' "She wanted to kill the girl so she couldn't inherit the crystal.." The woman started to cough. "A crystal? What's it do?" "It belongs to a girl who is born with strange powers. No one in this time period has those powers so I summoned one of the future who did." Jr felt a rush of urgency, he needed this woman to explain more. "I'll take you to Mayumi!"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Mayumi was with Kagome and Lady Kaede, discussing her powers. "Explain to us what you know." Mayumi thought hard, "Mama would tell me stories about her grandma, she was like the base of our family. Mama said she knew how to make medicine, I think, and she even made a tea that was perfect for colds. Mama said when she was little they would take her to people house and she would say if there was good or bad spirits living there.." "That far back?" Kaede questioned. "That's as far back as I know." Kagome gave her a questioning look before asking, "What are your powers?" "Well, In my sleep I see fragments of the future. Nothing big, just small moments. It's weird, once I wake up I slightly remember but then it was like I never dreamt it then when it happens and I instantly remember. The moment stays in my mind but whatever was said or done I can't ever recall." The priestesses glanced at each other and sighed, "I doubt her ability to see the future could have broken the seal." Kaede said. "Anything else?" Kagome asked, "No at least not that I'm aware of. I was wondering though." Mayumi wasn't sure how to approach the subject, "Could it not have been me who broke the seal?" Kaede eyed her, "What do ye mean?" Mayumi tried to explain, "Couldn't someone else have broken it? I just so happened to be there when it happened?" Kagome thought about it, "To be honest, that makes sense." Just as Kaede was about to respond Jr rushed in. "Mother!" Kagome jumped in alarm, "Jr?" "This woman knows about Mayumi."

Kagome was shocked, "She knows? How?" The woman coughed, "I summoned her." The women gasped. Mayumi stared at the elderly woman, "You summoned me? Why?" The woman settled in a corner and answered, "You child have been gifted with powers beyond description, Our princess was suppose to have been gifted as well but as it turned out she was not. Without someone to pass on this crystal to," The elder held up the sparkling red crystal necklace, "We would be forced to guard it until the one with your powers was born. We decided to summon you, I was young at the time and I had use my priestess powers to bring you here. Our princess was fueled with hatred and demanded your head. My peers informed me of our stand against her and my elders sent me to find you." A round of coughs interrupted her tale, "Alas, the princess would not have it, she placed a curse on me and said If I wanted to remain young I was to end my search for you. If I continued to look I would grow old by each passing hour. I still looked and now look at me." Sympathy spread through Mayumi as she watch someone die for the first time in her life. "Please tell me, why am I to have this crystal?" "It's the Crystal of The Nine Warriors. You see, over the last nine centuries there were nine warriors, divided by time but united by the crystal. After death their souls gathered into the crystal waiting for someone with the heart and power to wield it." The woman shoved the crystal and said, "Run away from here. If the princess finds you, you will die. Go forth to Mount Fuji. There is a man who will teach you how to use it."Mayumi's eyes widen, tears flowing like a river. "But,..." "Please go child." her voice grew fainter, "Don't make my trip a waste of my life."

Chapter 4 is Done! And as a sorry for chapter 3 &4 being so short I added a bit of a dictionary of my characters and my other random bullshit.

Characters' Descriptions

Mayumi (Samantha): A fifteen year old American high school student. She is born with supernatural "powers" that have been passed through her family. She likes Anime and also draws her own characters, which are sadly only females since she can't really draw boys. She also likes to bake goodies like cookies and cake. It has been her dream since childhood to find her Mr. Right and have a family, she debates on how big of a family. She loves the Japanese culture which is a reason for her desire to learn Japanese. She even wanted a Kimono and Yukata. Samantha is about 5'8'' and is slightly a tomboy. She has long wavy reddish brown that goes to the center of her back and chocolate eyes. She has a Hime cut hairstyle. Due to her mother's teasing, Mayumi really hates it when someone notices her chest size. She's also not skinny, but not fat either. She's still wearing her short sleeve Grey t-shirt, Blue Areopostal jeans, and black shoes

Inuyasha Jr.: Inuyasha and Kagome's youngest son. He's just as much of a brick head like Inuyasha but he's a bit more understanding toward situations. The well was closed a few months after his birth for unknown reasons. He has a rivalry with his older brothers but it's normally all for fun as he does care for them. If you hadn't noticed, he has a very small crush on Mayumi. He does think about her a lot but he doesn't really think anything about it other than that he's just concerned about her. He looks just like Inuyasha in his human form only Jr has black dog ears. He turns human on the full moon which happens to the opposite of his father's time. Jr wears a a fire rat coat like his brothers and Inuyasha but his is a darker red than Inuyasha's. Jr doesn't have a weapon therefore he simply uses his claws often.

Hikaru: Sango and Miroku's only son and also youngest child. He's polite and respectful but frowns upon being a pervert. He knows how to handle his older sisters and isn't above scolding them if they get to out of hand. He doesn't really like Aiko. He looks like Miroku a lot only he dresses less like a monk and more like an average man. He is a skilled swordsman and keeps three blades on him, a long one on his spine and twin blades hidden in his shirt (they are strapped onto his ribs.). He likes Mayumi because she's polite and kind. He may one day even fall for her! (wink)

Mariko: The oldest of the twins, she is a loud mouth and strong girl and she hates Aiko. She's a bit of a healer but she can't do much doe to her lack of training. She can only heal minor injuries and partially heal major injuries. She looks a lot like Sango except, as a way to tell her and her sister apart, she wears her hair as a side ponytail on the left side of her head. She carries a retractable spear that's hidden in her sleeve.

Yusako: Younger of the twins, she hyper and playful. She deeply hates Aiko. She is much better at healing than her sister and can handle some of the worst injuries. She has a side ponytail on the right side of her head so everyone can tell her apart from her sister. She actually doesn't carry any weapons with her.

Kenta: Oldest son of Inuyasha and Kagome. He was secretly raised to be a pervert by Miroku along with his brother Isamu. Kenta really loves Jr and finds it difficult not to think of Jr as his baby brother. He follows after Mayumi but he doesn't feel anything toward her other than he sees her as a friend. He looks more like Kagome and often acts like her, he goes as far as to scare Inuyasha by shouting sit randomly. He has spiritual powers too and he uses it to fight.

Isamu: Second oldest son of Inuyasha and Kagome. Despite being raised as a pervert by Miroku, he does think before grabbing girls, not often though. He looks like Inuyasha very much and has an accent similar to Inuyasha's. He, too, uses his claws to fight.

Aiko: She is the jealous princess who wants to kill Mayumi. She likes Hikaru and bosses him around. She hates Mariko and Yusako with a passion. She's not smart, in fact she hardly can understand Hikaru so he often had to baby talk her. She surprisingly looks like Kikyo only her hair is longer and it's kept loose.

My random BullSh*t

Crystal of The Nine Warriors: Nine warriors' souls lay within this jewel waiting for the next wielder. When in use for battle, the wielder is given a short kimono and one of the twin swords of love and justice. Also there are two other jewels known as the Diamond of Ai and Ruby of Emi which are the jewel that belong to Crystal's apprentices.

Well that's all I got for now! It is 5:13 A.M and I need sleep. Well I can work a little longer. I can't sleep knowing I'm missing the Los Angles Anime Expo! -_-; I think I'm gonna cry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: On The Run**

Kagome buried the elder woman's body with Miroku's help. Inside Kaede's hut was Inuyasha, Kenta, Isamu, Jr, Sango Yusako, Mariko, Hikaru (He lied to Aiko saying demons were targeting the village), Rin, and Mayumi. They discussed possible ways to get rid of Aiko, but Mayumi reminded them, "She told me I had to to Mount Fuji and learn how to use the Crystal." "It can't be helped," said Miroku as he and Kagome returned, "We all should go to Mount Fuji with Mayumi." "All of us?" asked Sango, "But what about Aiko. She'll notice right away won't she?" Hikaru shook his head, "I can get her off our tail. She's not very bright to begin with. Besides uncle Kohaku is near by we can have him keep an eye on her." Everyone exchanged looks before nodding. Rin and Kaede would stay behind to keep Aiko away while the rest went to Mount Fuji.

Early the next morning the group began to leave. They took four horses with them so the girls wouldn't have walk. "So what exactly do we know about Aiko's motives?" Sango asked. "I doubt she knows Mayumi is the girl she's looking for but she can catch us off guard..." Hikaru trailed off for a second. "You 'kay Hikaru?" asked Jr, "Your spacing out on us." "No it's just I remembered something. Aiko said she felt something off about Mayumi and I'm beginning to think she knows." Mariko glanced at her sibling, "Really?" Hikaru nodded. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks, "It's gonna turn out to be a manhunt." Inuyasha groaned.

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Aiko woke up feeling like she needed to rip off someone's head. First, Hikaru was nowhere in sight, Second, He and his family and friends left early that morning without her. Aiko was furious beyond comprehension. Kaede and the brat Rin weren't any help in fact Aiko was certain they were trying to cover up for Hikaru. "Damn it!" she cursed as she left the village, her royal servants waiting for her. "Your highness, " one said, "What is the matter?" "They left! Tell me that bitch Riko didn't make it here!" The servant glanced about until one of them, an old man, spoke. "Last night I saw the young priestess and monk bury Riko. Whether or not she got her message to the girl I don't know." Aiko screeched, "Shit, she must have! We're going to Mount Fuji! If I can't wield the Crystal of The Nine Warriors then neither can she!" The servant trembled in fear but obeyed their princess.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

[Note: Excuse me while I deal with my mother who is burning food. (30 mins later) Ok we're good.]

"Man I'm tired," Mariko whined, "We've only traveled 20 miles and I'm already tired!" Mayumi glanced at the older girl and shrugged, "Weren't you traveling before I came along?" "Yeah." Then that may be why. You might still be tired from your previous trip." Mariko accepted the logic but still complained. "Mariko," Groaned Jr, "Can't your mouth find something useful to do other than annoy us?" Everyone giggled while Mariko glared at him, "I don't know, why don't you...!" "Behave Mariko." Sango laughed, "We don't need violence while we can avoid it." Mariko growled but obeyed her mother. Mayumi smiled but the frowned when she noticed that the crystal was sparkling. "Hey what's it doing?" she asked, "It sparkling." Kagome looked at it, "There's something in the center.." Mayumi looked closely and noticed that it was try to tell her something. "It's an image, I think it's trying to warn us," Inuyasha tensed, "Warn us?" Mayumi nodded and continued to watch her crystal's images. Suddenly she recognized who it was showing. "It's Aiko! She must have figured out why we left!" "You got to be kidding!" Kenta exclaimed, "Damn it we need to hurry." Isamu glanced at Mount Fuji, "We've got another thirty miles till we reach Mount Fuji. If we run and make the horses sprint we might make it." Everyone nodded and began to speed their way to the volcano. 'Why me?' Mayumi mentally cried, 'I'm a normal kid and now I'm the wielder on this crystal! If I was back everyone would be making fun of me! I'd be such a freak!' Mayumi took a look around without making it obvious. 'You know these guys don't make fun of me like everyone else back home did. They understand me and they don't say I'm talking in some other language when I'm speaking plain English.' Mayumi sulked, 'If I go back home, I won't have the same comfort here.' she felt tears well up in her eyes, 'I won't get the same friendly faces that I got here.'

(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**

(**Back in The Present**)

Serena explained that Samantha was inspecting the well and then disappeared to her teacher while everyone kept calling her name. The Higurashi family offered to let them stay until they found Samantha. "It's no trouble," said Mrs. Higurashi, "Besides, why don't we tell a little story about that well." Souta sat down with the class and began his tale about a girl who also fell down the well and ended up in the past. His tale continued all the way to the birth of her third son. "This girl was my nee-chan. Her name was Kagome. If your student's story is true then there is nothing we can do except wait for her to return." "Samantha can't be in the past, If she's there it will alter history!" Souta nodded, "Yes but my nee-chan did the same. I'm sure Kagome is taking care of her." "But how can she come back?" "She must desire the will to return home of course. I saw how badly you treated her and I'm going to assume that she might not want to come back if she knows what awaits her here."

:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:

Um I'm gonna stop here because my brain is oozing out of my ears. That's chapter five, and I think I could have done better but Oh well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tadao Sensei **

(Just so you know the reason Shippo hasn't been mentioned for a while is cause he's doing his tests!)

"Omigod!" Yusako exclaimed, "I've never in my entire life been this tired." Mayumi nodded, and their horses also agreed. The men were all tired, they ran as hard as they could and though they did make it to Mount Fuji, no one wanted to climb the volcano. "It's getting late," Mayumi said, "The crystal says that Aiko stopped too. Maybe we should rest while we can. Besides she went off course to a village." "Great." Jr said, sleep sounded like a luxury after their run. "We brought blankets," Mariko said, tiredness present in her voice, "We could make tents too but that's a waste of time." "We'll just use the blankets," Inuyasha said, "It'll make packing go a lot fast and since we're being hunted that's just what we need." Everyone nodded before taking one blanket from a sack. "Uh oh," Sango said, examining her blanket, "These are pretty thin blankets we may need to share body heat as well." "I wanna be with Mayumi!" Kenta and Isamu stated. "No happening!" Mariko barked, a vein popped out of her forehead. "Jr," Kagome said, "Spare Mayumi-Chan of your brothers please?" Immediately the two perverts started glaring at their younger brother. "What?" Jr asked, irritated. "Say no!" Jr stared at his brothers, "Really, you've got to be kidding me." Jr walked over to Mayumi and said, "Sure I'll do that." The two pervs glared at Jr but he ignored it, "You two have adorable faces," Yusako said, "I would hate for them to freeze like that"

Mayumi was very upset. Everyone was asleep except her and that was because she had a very male body curled up on her. She was never familiar with a man's body, hell she was always being picked on by boys since she entered school! Plus he snuggling her like she was his teddy bear, the only good thing was that he hadn't touched anywhere inappropriate yet. 'Geez I never thought being close to a guy would ever feel like this!' she thought, 'It's so weird.' Mayumi momentarily closed her eyes but suddenly Jr woke up and left. 'Where's he going?' Mayumi got up and followed Jr, she felt lucky that everyone was fast asleep and were heavy sleepers. Mayumi followed silently, 'Damn these forests are creepy at night!' she thought, 'Jr..' she saw an opening that lead to a small spring. When she reached the opening she saw Jr, his back to her and his feet in the spring. "Shouldn't you be sleeping Mayumi?" he asked softly, "It's late and you haven't slept at all." Mayumi stepped closer to Jr, "How can I sleep at a time like this?" she asked, "No matter how tired I am I can't sleep knowing I'm being hunted like an out law!" Jr considered what she said, "True.." he finally turned to see her and smiled, "I must admit, you're feistier than you let on." Mayumi frowned and said, "What did I appear to you when we met? If I recall correctly I did hit you." Jr smiled at her with an honest smile, "I thought you were brat at that moment but I saw you cry for the first time and that changed my mind." Mayumi blushed, she hated to cry and she definitely hated the fact she cried in front of him. "You know you're kinda cute when you blush." "Mayumi blushed more and Jr laughed. Mayumi was about to say something when she noticed the dog ears on Jr's head. "What? You have dog ears?" Jr chuckled again, "Didn't you noticed the ones on my dad and brothers?" "Uh.. no." Jr smiled, "Mine aren't as noticeable as theirs' but I'm surprised you never noticed." Mayumi felt bad about missing something that was so obvious, "Sorry, I don't notice things easily." "That's alright." Jr stood from the spring and held out his hand, "It's late and you need sleep." Mayumi took his hand and said, "Alright. But don't wander off again. Deal?" Jr considered her grounds and nodded, "Alright, now let's go so you can sleep." All the sudden Jr began to think of how wonderfully soft Mayumi's skin was.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The next morning was cold, a storm was welling up and it did not promise safe traveling. "We need to get up Mount Fuji," Inuyasha said, panic didn't show anywhere in his voice but concern did, "There are caves on Mount Fuji, if we find one we can stay there." That was their mission, find a cave and stay there till the storm died down. It was difficult, the storm was moving fast and the blinding winds were harsh on everyone but luckily Kenta spotted a cave near by. The cave was large, more than enough room for everyone. Building a fire was a bit tough, since the wind made the air in the cave pretty cold but Jr managed. Soon the storm had arrived and ice cold rain and violent thunder was all you could see. "Damn storm." Isamu grumbled as they ate some food Kagome had packed with them, "We were so close." "At least we're on Mount Fuji, which means Mayumi's teacher can't be far away." Jr reminded. Mayumi absently nodded in agreement and began to stare at the crystal. 'I wonder where my Sensei is right now.' The crystal began to sparkle lightly, another image appeared only this time it was in Mayumi's mind. 'What? What are you showing my crystal?' an image of a young man, early twenties at least, he was in their cave watching them, curious and threatened. 'Where is he exactly my crystal?' the image zoomed away from him to give her an exact location. He was hiding in the back of the cave behind a large group of rocks. "Someone's in the cave with us." Everyone tensed, "Where?" "In the back of the cave behind those large rocks." "How did you know?" Mariko asked. "The crystal just showed me." "Then you must be the girl Riko summoned." Another voice was heard

The man was tall and lean, his clothing matched that of a kendo instructor. "What's your name girl?" he asked Mayumi. "My name's Mayumi." "And these people?" Mayumi wasn't sure what to call her group, were they her friends, her guardians? She wasn't sure until Jr spoke up for her, "We're her friends, we are also the ones who found her when she was summoned here." The man, seeing how none of these people were a threat, made a silent sigh of relief. "I am Tadao. I am the one who can teach you how to use the Crystal of The Nine Warriors."

X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)

As soon as the stormed passed, Tadao took Mayumi out to train. He told the other they could do as they pleased but to never interrupt their training or leave the cave. His only exception to interrupting training was if it was an emergency. "Alright Mayumi." he said, "You already know how to use the crystal to see things. Right?" Mayumi nodded slightly, "I'm pretty sure I do." "Alright, now I need you to think of someone in your group, we're going to start by creating a bond between you and one of your group members." "A bond?" "Yes, that way if they are in trouble or you are you can contact them through telepathy. Now, think of someone." Mayumi thought hard, who could she make a bond with? "Pick someone who you trust most." "Okay." "Have you picked someone?" "Yes." "Alright, now I'm going to recite a spell, I want you to repeat after me." "Okay." "**マジック ****Crystal ****私に受け継がれ**." "**マジック ****Crystal ****私に受け継がれ**." "**私は最も信頼の魂の私の魂人の結合 **." "**私は最も信頼の魂の私の魂人の結合** ." "**私達の精神に結合し、 ****1 ****つの魂を結合** ." "**私達の精神に結合し、 ****1 ****つの魂を結合** ." The crystal shined and did as Mayumi bid. "Good" Tadao said, "It worked." "Sensei, what was it we just said?" "A spell that will combine your soul with whoever you chose. Some people call it the Black Vow because you're making a soul bond with someone and the other person doesn't know it." "Black Vow huh." "Yes, Once the latter learns that they can use it, both of you can call for each other freely." 'Cool.' Mayumi thought. "Alright I'm going to teach you how to summon your Armor and weapon." "Um 'kay." "During Battle the crystal will instinctively give them to you but in less hectic battles you have to summon it. Since this is your first time, you will need to concentrate real hard." Mayumi nodded, "Close your eyes and clear your mind of anything." " 'kay." "Ask the crystal to give you your armor first." "Alright." 'My crystal, please give me my battle armor.' The crystal glowed a bright white light, Tadao almost thought he would go blind. When the light faded and Mayumi was wearing a short white kimono with red hems. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail with a rose in it. "What?" 'I feel like a Magical girl character!' "Wow." was all Tadao could say while a blush was forming on his cheeks. "I thought you said ARMOR!" Mayumi whined, "Not slutty kimono!" "Mayumi I've seen the armor before. I believe the armor changes to fit each wielder." Mayumi scowled darkly. "Well let's see what your weapon looks like. Just like last time just ask." 'My crystal, please give me my weapon.' It shined but it only shined, "What do I do now?" Mayumi asked, "Grab the light and pull it out." Tadao said. Mayumi did as she was told, when she pulled out the light it revealed a sword. It looked strange but cool. "Wow." "This is what you'll be wearing in battles." Tadao said, "After this, all you have to do is call for it and the crystal will give this to you." "Cool." "I can't teach you how to fight but I will tell you that the sword has powers of its own and during battle it will use them." "Alright. Is that all for training?" "Yes, everything else you must learn on your own." Mayumi nodded and asked, "How do I get out of this "Armor"? Do I ask again?" "Right now yes. Any other time no, it stays as long as it needs to."

Japanese Translation:

(When you combine every word)

**magic Crystal passed down to me is the most reliable me the spirit of the people who join my soul to our soul, combined with the soul of the one bond**

(Each sentence separately)

**magic Crystal passed down to me, I trust the most of the soul of my soul mate, To our soul, combined with the soul of the one bond.**

**(Original Idea)**

Magic crystal passed down to me, combine my soul with the one of who I trust most, combine our spirits into one and make our soul bond(0_O)

That's chapter six and I'm pleased with it!

b/Japanese-Kimono-Dress-(Aimi).jpg

userfiles/image/Fantasy%


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Love Triangle **

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Tadao, Inuyasha, and Miroku went fishing in a near by stream while Sango and Kagome went looking for edible roots and berries. Mariko and Yusako decided to bathe and Kenta and Isamu secretly followed. Mayumi decided to stay in the cave, Tadao said it would be wise to keep her hidden from others for awhile leaving Hikaru and Jr to watch after her. The boys kept her occupied by teaching her simple tricks and games. "I doubt dad and Miroku-sama will remember to bring fire wood," Jr said absently. "With the fish they are trying to catch they may not be able to." Hikaru mentioned, "Maybe we should..." "I'll do it." Jr said, "Stay here and watch Mayumi." Hikaru opened his mouth to protest but shut it after a second, "Alright." With a nod Jr left.

Mayumi looked up from her game and didn't see Jr with Hikaru. "Where's Jr?" she asked. "He left to get fire wood. He'll be fine." Hikaru sat next to Mayumi, observing her as she played. She looked much like a child, sprawled out on her stomach, chin on her hand, feet up, it was too cute. Hikaru let a smile grow on his face, never had he met a girl quite like her, sweet, polite, smart, quick tempered, she would be considered odd by everyone outside his family and friends but that didn't bother him. He could tell Jr was melting for this girl, it was obvious. The way Jr smiled when he was with her, how he would blush when the sun hit her eyes just right, making them sparkle, Hikaru knew Jr was falling for their little wild flower and he couldn't blame him. For Hikaru himself was slowly falling for her as well. He loved hearing her voice, it was a combination of a girly voice and a boy's voice, it was high but still mild, she must have been use to broadcasting it loudly. He really liked it when she said his name, she made it sound like a melody. "Hikaru?" she asked, "Are you okay?" Hikaru snapped out of his train of thought and smiled sheepishly, "Uh I'm fine." Mayumi gave him a curious yet concerned look. "You looked kinda spaced out. You're sure you're okay?" Hikaru gave a small nod. Concern still haunted her eyes but she dropped the subject. "Are you done playing?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm tried." she said, hiding a yawn behind her hand. He lightly chuckled, must everything she do look adorable? "I'll get you two blankets," he said, "It's still cold." Sleep began to show on her face, her eyes half open, slowly closing, a light blush rose on her cheeks. The way she rubbed her eyes made him want to admire her child like ways but he forced himself to not look at her. He got her the blankets and let her settle on the ground she sprawled out on. She fell asleep quickly and Hikaru watched her, amused. When she slept with Jr last night, she was cuddling him, her head snuggled into his chest, her face content to be there, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Without Jr, she curled up into a small ball, her eyebrows curled, like she was scared, randomly whimpering, she looked like a small scared mouse. He felt bad so Hikaru decided to place her head on his lap. She didn't do anything except change her expression to something less scared and more comfortable.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^

When Jr returned he was surprised to see Hikaru and Mayumi asleep with her head on his lap. He would have smiled but he couldn't help but scowl at Hikaru, it almost seemed like he was trying to get Mayumi's attention the same way he got Aiko's attention. Jealousy began to fuel inside of Jr and he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he was interested in Mayumi or anything. Mayumi began to wake up while Jr was setting down the wood. "Jr?" Mayumi said sleepily, "You're back?" Jr looked at her and smiled, how cute. "Yeah." She smiled as he sat in front of her, "Still sleepy?" he asked, "Go back to sleep." Mayumi to tired to comprehend what she was doing jumped onto Jr, hugging him like a teddy bear, "Okay." was all she said as she went back to sleep. Jr blushed and tried to get her off but his attempts were in vain. "It's obvious she likes you." Hikaru said, now awake, "She acts different when your around." Jr looked at Hikaru then back at Mayumi. "You like her too don't you?" Jr's head shot up, a blush formed again. "Wha..?" "You don't realize how you look at her sometimes, it's like you long to be at her side but you're holding back." Hikaru stated matter-of-fact. Jr was sure his face was crimson and he turned away from Hikaru, did he really look at Mayumi like that or was Hikaru making it up? "I don't know what you're talking about!" Jr said, "How could I care for Mayumi like that so soon?" Hikaru smiled, "Love doesn't always take time, it happens whenever it wants to happen." Jr began to feel his anger level rise. "If you say you don't like Mayumi that way then I'll believe you." Jr glared at Hikaru, "But if I was to pursue her, would you be able to say that again?" Shock ran through Jr as Hikaru made an obvious declaration of love toward Mayumi. "You!" Jr felt a definite rush of jealousy run through him and he forced himself not to attack Hikaru as he got up an walked out of the cave, "I do care for her Jr," he said, his back to him, "I won't let you hurt her." with that said Hikaru left for a brisk walk. Jr glared as he left, 'That bastard!'

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Aiko growled in frustration as her servant began to travel again. She stayed a bit longer in the village since she want to sleep longer and now she was awake and her servants were rushing to get ready. 'Lazy idiots!' he thought rudely, 'Just cause I slept in didn't mean they could!' "Your Highness," said an old man, "We're ready." Aiko glared at the man, " 'bout time!" The man was brushed aside while Aiko walked over to her carriage. "Get moving!" she barked, "If we're already too late I'll have all of you executed! Understand?" A round of yes came from her servants as the sped away to Mount Fuji, she already had knew they were too late but Mayumi was still inexperienced, Aiko was already taught how to fight. A dark smirk snaked on her mouth, she would enjoy killing the brat who stole her title. Mayumi wasn't weak and Aiko knew the girl had strength in her somewhere but Mayumi looked like the type who would fight if there was a big enough threat. Aiko knew that for sure.

Mayumi played with some loose strands of hair while Mariko combed it for her. Dinner was being cooked and the air of the cave was happily lazy. The men had returned with four large fish, enough to feed everyone twice. Kagome and Sango found several herbs, roots and berries that would be cooked with the fish. The younger girls had came back red while Kenta and Isamu barely managed to return alive. Hikaru and Jr were distant but everyone except Mayumi overlooked it. She was worried but kept herself from asking. Instead she let Mariko comb her hair, which was making her sleepy again. It was a secret weak spot that only her friends and family back home knew about. If you were to play with her hair just right and long enough she would surely fall asleep. And Mayumi was a heavy sleeper. "You have pretty hair Mayumi." Mariko said with a friendly smile. Mayumi blushed, "Thanks." sure her friends back home often told her that her hair was pretty but she never really believed it cause no one else has said it to her. The more she thought about her home the more she began to think of her new friends and how her life would change.

Chapter 7 done! Oh man I'm hungry I'm gonna go eat before starting my next chapter. Ja-ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Leaving Mount Fuji to Find The Wolf Clan**

'Tadao sensei,' Mayumi thought, tears threatening to fall. Tadao told her group that Aiko wasn't far away from Mount Fuji and he insisted that since Mayumi wasn't skilled in fighting just yet they would have to keep running. When she asked if he was coming with them he only shook his and gave her a small hug. A whisper followed but Mayumi didn't understand it. Everyone, once they found out, tried to cheer her up but she refused to. Sure she barely knew the man but she didn't want him to sacrifice himself for her, Mayumi knew Aiko was going to kill him and he knew it too. Any praying wouldn't have helped out but part of her still wanted to try. 'Please be safe Tadao sensei.'

###################################################################################

Aiko arrived at Mount Fuji, her nerves were already at their limits. When she found Tadao, he was wearing a smirk that said all she needed to know. "You bastard!" she snapped, "You dare to betray me!" Tadao's smirk darken, "You are responsible for my Riko's death!" Aiko shivered in fear, "She deserved to die! If she had dropped her stupid mission she would still be alive!" Tadao glared at Aiko. "You were not the chosen one, Mayumi was. Riko wasn't about to let you dishonor her people." "Her people!" Aiko screech, "They are my people!" Tadao sneered at the woman, "You sure as hell don't treat them like people you treat them like dirt." "I can do as I please. I am the princess." Tadao was about to say something when he felt something in his gut. "Talk is cheap, before you die tell me where Mayumi went!"

Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q_Q

"Kagome are you sure this is the way?" Inuyasha said, "Yes, Koga told me this was where he was relocating the wolf clan." Kagome had convinced the group to find the wolf clan because no human was brave enough to stand against them and also the clan's hideout was always hidden behind waterfalls. When they found the waterfall they were looking for, Ayame was the first to greet them. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" she asked, entirely confused. "Ayame, is Koga around?" she asked, "We need his help." Ayame looked at the group and noticed the strange girl. "Who is she?" Ayame knew who everyone else was except Mayumi. "It's a long story." Kagome gave the female wolf demon a pleading look. "Koga is here, I'll take you to him." A sigh of relief escaped Kagome and soon the group was safely secured in the cave. The wolves ignored them except for Mayumi, who seemed to catch their interest. They stared at her and some followed the group just cause they wanted to. Mayumi was nervous about why the wolves were watching her and only her but she tried hard not to show it. "Wait here." Ayame said as she traveled toward the back of the cave. When she returned, Koga was with her. "Kagome," he greeted warmly, "What brings you here?" Kagome returned the smile and said, "We need help," and soon they were explaining Mayumi's current situation. When they finished Koga was stunned, 'In only two days.' he thought, 'and another battle has begun.' "Alright," he said, "we'll let you stay here. Just stay out of trouble."

After the meeting with Koga, Mayumi was welcomed by the pups who seemed to like her well enough to play with her. She didn't mind, in fact she felt less scared with the playful faces surrounding her. The adult were shocked by their pups' immediate trust for the strange girl but after watching her closely for about an hour made them realize she was no threat to them and she thoroughly enjoyed playing with them. It was fun for Mayumi, she missed playing with her younger cousins and playing with the pups made her feel better. However more trouble had come for Koga and Ayame's one and only child, their son, Taichi, had returned. "Father?" he asked when he noticed Mayumi and her group, "Why are they here and who is she?" Koga smiled at his son and said, "She's a time traveler like Kagome-sama. Her name is Mayumi. She's being hunted by a human princess and they needed a place to hide until it is time for them to confront each other." Taichi gave his father a confused look but merely shrugged. "Okay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bonus: New character Descriptions + Author's note

Tadao: Since the creation of the 9 人の戦士の結晶 (crystal of nine warrior) Tadao's family have been raised to teach each new wielder how to use the crystal. Tadao and Riko were lovers and the two were promised to each other since birth. When Riko was cursed the two promised to meet again in the afterlife, which is why Tadao stayed behind when Mayumi's group left to find the Wolf clan.

Riko: Her family has guarded the 9 人の戦士の結晶 since it's creation. She was also the head priestess of Aiko's kingdom. She and Tadao were lovers and when she was cursed they promised to meet again in the afterlife.

albums/t15/kakashi198_

Taichi: Koga and Ayame's one and only child. He and Jr share a rivalry that goes back to when they were kids. Taichi is one year older than Mayumi and Jr. He looks a lot like Koga in fact sometimes the clan can't tell the two apart.

**Author's Note**

What's up people! There are several things I need to go over for you guys and some of it regards the next chapters.

The pictures I am using do not belong to me. I simply found them on the internet.

I am several chapters ahead of what you guys are reading. Last time I wrote this story, I posted each chapter once I finished it but that makes it such a hassle so this time I wrote 6 chapters then posted the first chapter now when I finish a current chapter you guys get an earlier chapter. (example Chapter 6 post chapter 1, chapter 7 post chapter 2.)

This story will have scenes that are M rated for nudity, and sex. Yes there will be a sex scene but nothing too big, more like a lime really.

Mayumi will have two apprentices, who will be found in later chapters.

Now that we covered that I will also like to say that I will not be showing the present anymore until I reach the end of our story then we will debate the ending. Oh and if you are wondering who Mayumi made the soul bond You will find out very soon, like two chapters soon. Until next time, Ja-ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Deadly Curse part 1**

It had been three days since Aiko killed Tadao and she still had no clue as to where Mayumi was. They had searched endlessly and still nothing. "Damn," she said as she sat in her carriage, "There has to be a way I can find this stupid girl." She thought hard then it hit her, it was a risk that could cause Aiko to lose her life but it was a risk she was willing to take. She poked her head outside and shouted, "Find me a dark priestess. Now!" Her servant, already flying in fear, did as she told. Aiko sat in her carriage, the commotion outside disturbed her peace but it gave her the satisfaction that what she demanded was being done. A knock was heard at the door. "What?" "It's time for your tea Miss." said a female servant. Aiko smiled and said, "Bring it in here."

Mayumi and the twins were out taking a bath in a near by spring. "Man this feels good!" Yusako said as she stretched her arms above her head, "It totally hits the spot!" Mariko laughed at her sister, "After beating up Isamu as much as you did I bet it does." Mayumi laughed as Yusako just grinned in triumph, "He deserved it." Just as Yusako was about to say something rude about the boy one of the pups, a little girl named Mayu, appeared. "Miss Mayumi?" she said a small blush on her face, "Taichi-sama wishes to see you alone." Mayumi stared at the young girl and smiled, "Okay, can you tell him to wait a little though?" Mayu smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Miss Mayumi." Mayumi chuckled as the pup rushed off. "She's absolutely cute." Mariko said as Mayumi left the spring and began to dry off. "Wonder what Taichi wants." Yusako said almost off hand, "He normally keeps clear of Mayumi-Chan I wonder why he wants to talk to her all the sudden." Mayumi smiled, "Maybe he wants to see for himself if I am a threat or something." The twins considered that statement and said, "Maybe, well have fun." Mayumi left taking what Yusako said into thought, 'It is odd that he wants to talk all the sudden but,' "Mayumi," Mayumi was taken out of her thoughts by Taichi who was waiting for her in a tree. "Taichi," "I'm glad you didn't take long." he said jumping out of his hideout, "I was afraid I was going to be waiting forever." Mayumi wanted to laughed but she wasn't sure if it was a joke or an insult. "I need to talk to you about something important." he looked away from her, his ponytail brushed over his shoulder making a minor curtain covering his face. "Well?" she asked in a quiet tone that kept her from sounding impatient or rude. "You're aware on how demons are right?" Mayumi smiled sheepishly, "Um no not at all." "Well, I noticed that Jr is, for a lack of a better word, protective of you." he glanced at her and was confused at her clueless stare, "Protective?" "Yes, it really is obvious to a demon. To a human it probably doesn't seem like it. But he watches you like a hawk and I got curious," He hid his face again, "Are you Jr's mate?" Mayumi's face turned beat red, she knew what mates meant, even kids of her generation knew what it meant. Asking if she and Jr were mates made her want to crawl under a rock and stay there till she died. "Er, Jr and I? Mates?" It sounded so weird. "No we're not." she said. Taichi looked at her, hope filled his eyes, 'Don't tell me...,' "Then will you be mine?" Mayumi almost fainted, "Huh?" Mayumi really wanted to hide, "D..don't you think that's a bit rash?" she asked. "Hm?" "I mean, I've only been here for barely four days and I don't know you at all, the timing of this is.." "I understand." he smiled, "Let me ask it this way allow me to court you." Mayumi was certain she was going to die of embarrassment. "Court me?" her blush was turning even redder than it was. "I..." "You don't have to answer right away." he said smiling, "Answer me when you're ready." Taichi left a stunned Mayumi speechless.

?

The dark priestess was difficult to find but they had managed. Aiko was pleased. "So princess," the dark priestess said as she was seated in the carriage, "What can I do for you?" "I need you to cast a curse on a girl, I would have done it myself but I cannot." "Is she too powerful for you?" "She has a soul bond." The priestess nodded her head in understanding, Soul bonds were tough. "Who is this girl?" "Her name is Mayumi." the dark priestess nodded and said "I will deal with your Mayumi, but I would require a payment." "Only after you've killed her." Aiko said, "It is of great importance she is dead before I pay you." Aiko crossed her legs in a very queenly manner. "I want her dead by tomorrow evening." The dark priestess, unlike Aiko's servants, didn't fear Aiko and simply replied, "Such a rush job." before taking her leave. There was an alter not far from Aiko's camp, it would have to do for now. This princess was taking a risk, a very big risk. Killing someone who has a soul bond often ends with the one who wants the curse dying instead. The blue haired woman threw back an annoying strand of hair as she reached the alter. It was old, slightly worn down, rotting away slowly but still useable. She entered the alter and summoned her shikigami. "Find the girl." she said to the serpent, "The girl named Mayumi. Bring me her blood." The serpent nodded it's head and left the priestess to settle in.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mayumi was trying to avoid most of the males since her chat with Taichi. Judging by the way Hikaru and Jr were glaring at Taichi, either they eavesdropped on their conversation or are just blaming Taichi for her sudden behavior. Mariko was worried something was wrong with her but Mayumi insisted it was nothing. 'Today's just not my day.' was the reoccurring thought. It was times like this that Mayumi would just want to hide from the world but playing with the pups would do for now. They were outside watching the older pups play in the trees. "Mayumi?" A male pup asked, "What did Taichi-sama want to talk about?" Mayumi felt her cheeks flare up again but another pup said, "He asked Mayumi-Chan to be his mate." Apparently, even pups knew this stuff. "Mayumi are you gonna be our new clan mother?" Confusion filled Mayumi, "Clan mother?" "Yeah the clan mother is our leader's mate." How was she going to break the pups' delusion. "I..I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be your next clan mother," she said, "Besides I'm still a child myself." The pups looked confused, "How old are you?" "Er...f..fifteen." she said, almost regretting her response. "Most girls are married off by the time they're sixteen." a female pup said. "But it would be so fun if you were our clan mother!" Mayumi only smiled sheepishly. "I think it's time we went back inside, it's getting dark and..." a ruffing sound was heard from the grass. "Something's here!" A pup said, "There's dark energy." The older pups stood around the younger ones and Mayumi. Nobody saw it but whatever it was it bit Mayumi's wrist and her instinct to jerk away from what was causing her pain made blood squirt out like a bad wound. The attack was so sudden that Mayumi ended up falling down. "Ow!" "Mayumi-Chan!" They surrounded her, "Are you okay?" She clutched her wrist, "I'm okay." she tried to sound like it didn't hurt like hell but that was impossible. "We need to her to Kagome-sama!" one of the older pups said, "It looked pretty bad." Mayumi nodded her head and stood up. She never had a cut on her wrist before in her life and all the horror stories about cutting your wrist her older brothers had told her began to make her worry.

Mayumi had returned to the cave and a loud commotion erupted when the scent of her blood became apparent. Everyone gathered around her, the pups explained what happened, Minus the part about Taichi. "How odd," Kagome said when she cleaned the wound. "There's only an indent of a fang mark but nothing that would make you bleed." "But..." "There was blood, which means whatever did this wasn't a demon or animal." Inuyasha said "A shikigami perhaps." Kagome said quietly, "It's the only thing that could cause such a wound."

The priestess heard her shikigami return, it's hissing broke the surrounding silence. "You have the girl's blood?" she asked as it wrapped itself around her. It replies by opening its mouth, blood dripping from its fangs. "Good, now," she pulled out a small glass ball. "We'll use this to find her." The dark priestess smirked when the image of Mayumi appeared. "Very good. Let's start." she gently grabbed her shikigami's head and placed its dripping fang over the ball. "This will be the first of our attacks." Mayumi's blood slid off the fang and onto the glass sphere.

Mayumi never felt such a pain in her life. It was indescribable. No one had time to think, One second she perfectly fine, the next she looked like one of the dead. Her skin began to lighten at a steady rate, her chocolate eyes turned black and emotionless, small whimpers of pain uttered from her mouth. "What the hell?" Inuyasha cursed, "She.." "It must be a dark priestess." Kagome said, panic welling in her throat. "Inuyasha, we need to find the dark priestess if we want Mayumi to live!" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Jr I need you to stay here with me,"Kagome said, "Everyone else must find the dark priestess." Jr nodded his head. The rest obeyed Kagome's orders and began to leave. The pups gathered around Mayumi, most already were crying. Jr wished he could cry, he hated to hear those whimpers from Mayumi. It ate at him, here she was dying from a curse and he was powerless to stop it. 'Mayumi,' He mentally cried. 'Jr?'

Wohoo! Chapter 9 is done! Did you guess right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Deadly Curse Part 2**

** T**his is a short chapter cause I don't feel good.

"Jr?' Was this some trick of his mind? A very cruel trick, or was that really Mayumi he had just heard in his head? 'Mayumi?' 'Jr! What's happening? I'm scared, this hurts so much!' Jr felt a tremble of rage run through him but he denied it. 'Mayumi, listen to me. You're under a curse, a very dangerous one. We're doing all that we can to help you.' 'Jr,' she sounded so terrified, 'Don't leave me.' Jr crouched next to Mayumi's face and gently brushed away some loose strands of hair, 'I won't leave you. I'll never leave your side.'

Aiko sat in her carriage, word from the dark priestess made her less homicidal toward her servants. The curse was in progress, she was slowly dying. Aiko smirked evilly. Revenge was sweet. She knew what a risk this was but according to the priestess, Whoever was Mayumi's soul bond, they could not help her. Aiko was enjoying herself, by tomorrow she could return to her kingdom and Mayumi would lay in hell forever. Her reputation would rise again and then no one can be a threat to her throne again.

The dark priestess began to see a problem, the fighters in the girl's group were hunting her. "Damn." She cursed, "This will cause a setback." 'What can I do?' Rushing the curse would only result in a bad surge of demonic energy, the only thing she could do was change the curse into something more useful. She could gain control of the girl's mind and body and make her kill her soul bond which would result in the death of the girl. A narrow chance but without much more to consider as options it would have to do for now. The dark priestess grabbed the sphere, her shikigami wrapped itself around her arm. "Please work." she whispered. She placed all the energy she had into her curse, leaving barely enough to create a shield around the alter. Once her energy was woven into the curse she sent it to Mayumi. However, it was sent back to her, destroyed. "What?" She shrieked, "How can this be?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mayumi felt the curse trying to gain control of her, it gnawed at what control she had left. It felt like an oily black tide washing over her attempting to turn her into its puppet. She was sure everyone around her felt the disturbance too cause the minute she started moving in her attempt to free herself she heard Jr curse and order the pups to move away from her. Kagome must have been outside getting more water because she only heard Jr's voice trying to calm her down. She felt herself thrashing about and if she could have stopped herself she would have. Then the crystal began to shine, it offered her its strength to fight the tide and she eagerly accepted it. The tide cowered away from the light her crystal was emitting and soon it was being torn to pieces and sent back to where ever it came from. Even the pain she was suffering through the whole time was gone, leaving her tired and slightly weak. Sleep was closing on her but she managed to push it away. "Mayumi?" She heard Jr say quietly. 'Jr?' 'Mayumi, what was that?' 'The curse was trying to do something to me. I don't know exactly what happened but whatever it was, it's gone and I feel fine now.' she heard the tiredness in her voice, 'Sleep Mayumi.' Jr instructed. She felt something cover her body, and soon felt the pup curl up on her sides. It was comforting and she soon felt comfortable darkness take over her.

With the spell ruined, the dark priestess knew she needed to leave before anyone came looking for her. Draining her energy for that curse had begun to take it's toll, she was tired and weak. Soon she wasn't even able to keep her shield up, it was wasting her remaining strength that she needed. "Damn it!" she cursed loudly, pain running throughout her body from the lack of energy. Tears began to fall from her dark eyes. There was only one thing left for her to do, it was out of what pride she had left. The dark priestess fell to the ground, the forest created a dark background. With whatever strength she still had left she place a death spell on herself, since she was already weak it would only take a matter of minute for her to die. She stayed there until Inuyasha found her. "You're the dark priestess who cursed Mayumi aren't you?" She glared at him but answered, "Tried. She managed to escape my grasp but that matters little to me now, I am already on the brink of death." Inuyasha felt anger run through him, "You were working for Aiko weren't you?" She laughed, "That Princess? Yes I was." She held an insane smirk on her face then died. Inuyasha glared at the dead body, she managed to escape the death he planned for her but at least Mayumi was going to be okay. Inuyasha headed back to his group. "The dark priestess is dead."

Sorry for the chapter being so short. I'm not feeling good so I didn't want to write too much. The next chapter will be long I promise! er maybe it won't be... XP


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Kiss That Changes Everything**

**(**It has been a week since the last chapter's events.)

The days went by and soon Mayumi had grown accustom to the attention being showered upon her by Jr, Hikaru, and Taichi. She thought it was cute at times but there were moments she wondered if it would be fine to tell them to leave her be. The pups started taking sides on who should become Mayumi's mate, sometimes making bets on what the boys would do with Mayumi throughout the day. Mayumi didn't mind much, she figured it would be easier to just ignore the trio and their attempts to out do each other. Next to her three admirers, she was soon using her crystal to fight. Demons that tried to harm her when she and the pups were out playing stood no chance against her. Sure she didn't know how to use a sword but she knew how to punch hard as well as kick hard. Not much but it kept her and the pups safe from harm. She used her sword once but she wasn't sure why she didn't want to use it again. Something told her to use the sword only for dangerous battles and she listened. She was happy, something she would never have been if she was still in her time. She did miss her family and friends but the feelings she held for them compared to to the ones she had for her new friends were terribly off. When she thought about she realized what was back home. Her friends were supportive but the minute she said something she didn't mean they wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn't the type to want strangers in her normal group of friends and it seemed that they hated her for that too. If she made a joke that sounded like she was being a brat they'd glare at her and make her feel bad. 'Did they even care for me as a friend?' she thought as she watched the pups play, 'Was I a nuisance to them all this time? If I went back, would they be able to accept me?' Her family, they were nothing like her friends were. Her father was never willingly in the picture, always off working on his trucks and finding random woman to fool around with. Her mother worked day in and day out to provide for her and her older brother plus their five Chihuahuas. Her third older brother, the one she still lived with, was a slacker, never doing anything useful with his time. There were times she had questioned if he smoking weed because she would by his bedroom and smell something nasty. He was the one brother Mayumi hated the most, there were times they got along but he was always trying to be the dominant male of the house which often lead to them fighting since Mayumi wasn't the kind of girl you want to boss around. Mayumi wasn't particularly fond of her dad's side of the family. Her oldest uncle was always nice and she did like him but her other uncle, despite he was nice to her too, often started up a contest to see who's kids were better during Christmas. Her father always lost and it left her with scars. Her grandmother was the kind of woman who couldn't shut her mouth and spoke more of what she was thinking before even thinking. Her mother's side was funner but there was always awkward moments. Perhaps the only two people she thought would miss her was her two baby cousins. Just like when she played with the village children and the pups she played with her cousins the exact same way. It made her wonder if they knew the news by now.

"Mayumi?" a pup asked waving her hand in Mayumi's face, "Are you okay?" Mayumi blinked, "Uh?" "you look a little pale Mayumi-Chan. Maybe we should go back to the cave." Mayumi wanted to protest but she knew she would be lying if she claimed to be fine. "I think we should." she agreed, "It's lunch time anyways, I know you guys don't want the adults to eat all the food." The hungry pups followed Mayumi eagerly, no matter what time it was Mayumi always got the pups to lunch first before everyone else.

(Rated M for NUDITY AND mentioned SEX! You have been warn!)

Jr watched Mayumi bathe after lunch. Now he understood why his brothers liked to stare at naked girls. Her clothes hid some of her curves and definitely hid the real size of her chest. Her skin that was always clothed was a few shades whiter than her arms and face. It didn't bother him that she was so unevenly tanned, he knew she was shy about her body after hearing Mariko talk about her chest. Still it attracted him, she was a cute little human girl who apparently didn't know she was being watched. Or at least he thought she didn't know he was there. She threw a rock at his face, knocking him out of his tree. "What are you under Miroku-sama's wing as well?" She asked sarcasticly but a smile was on her face, suggesting she wasn't mad at him, "Trying to get ahead of Taichi and Hikaru? That's cheating!" He caught her joke and laughed, "Like they're any competition to me!" Mayumi laughed as she began to dry off, she would have told him to leave but he had seen her naked already, what would be the point now? Plus, If the other two saw this they might give up on her. Jr tried not to watch but soon found himself staring at her milky skin while she dressed. "Could you be any ruder?" she chuckle when she noticed his hungry stare. It was the kind of stare she had only read about but never seen. "Something caught your eye?" he looked her dead in the eye and grinned evilly, it was her mating cycle that caught his attention. Humans, being the ignorant bastards they were, had forgotten that their women had mating cycles, thus leaving them vulnerable to dominate male demons who could sense it. The scent of a human mating cycle, however, only went half the distance of that of a female demons'. Still, it is most active when the woman is a virgin because her body wanted to be dominated by a male who could handle it. Best part was that Mayumi knew what her body was demanding and she could only deny it for so long especially since this was her very first cycle. Jr was quick to pin her against one of the hundred trees around them, He knew if he didn't bend to her body's demands then Taichi might try but Jr wasn't about to let that happen. "Mayumi," he said, lust was highly present in his voice, "Are you aware that you just started your mating cycle?" Humor left her eyes, curiosity and a twinge of fear entered her chocolate gaze. "Mating cycle?" "Yes, humans forgot that their women have a mating cycle but we demons can smell it. It's a smell your body makes to draw a male to you and make them interested. Yours has just started and you seem to be a virgin." Mayumi blushed and tried to escape, "If I let you go then you'll have to deal with Taichi. I don't want him claiming you." Mayumi stopped struggling, if she left she would end up be mated to Taichi if she stayed she would become Jr's mate. She wasn't sure which option was better but her gut was telling her to stay in the warm tender embrace. With a crimson blush she looked him in the eyes and said, "Just be gentle alright?" With her approval Jr closed in, kissing her senseless. And all it took was the one kiss.

Aiko was in the most violent rage ever. The cursed failed, Mayumi was alive, the dark priestess committed suicide. Aiko cursed worse than a sailor, she began hacking off some of her servants heads. They ran away from her, some even took what they could and just left the group, if this kept up she would kill them all and by god they would rather be eaten by demons than suffer a painful death by Aiko's hand. By the time she calmed down over half of her servants were gone, ten murdered the last thirty had run off. She now only had twenty left hardly enough to satisfy her needs but they would have to do. "Where is my fortune teller?" she said, her breath ragged from all her screaming, "Bring her to me." Her servant nodded frantically and fetched the elderly woman. "Yes your highness?" she said her voice cracked with age. "Where is Mayumi? Show me where she is!" The woman stared at Aiko but did as she demanded. Pulling out her glass sphere she looked up and down Japan searching for the girl until finally she found her. "She's staying with the wolf demons," she said, "They live behind the waterfall that is several miles away from the Akibe village, shall we venture there?" Aiko gave on nod and began to order her remaining staff about. She was going to kill Mayumi with her own hands. That brat would die this time, and Aiko would make sure it would be a slow painful death. This bitch would pay for stealing her right as wielder, despite that fact even she knew it was never meant for her. But even so she would not return home empty handed, she could not shame her father. Not again.

Mayumi had never felt better in her entire life. She always wanted to know what it felt like to have sex and now she knew. Jr was surprisingly skilled and it was obvious he was trying to make her only want him cause whenever she made a noise he did whatever he could to turn it into a moan. Now he was a man who knew how to get a lady and turn her into a pile of sensitive flesh. When the two were done it took work to get dress again but they managed. Jr even bit her shoulder, claiming that the mark was her mating mark, his proof that she was his mate. Mayumi could feel herself accepting his claim, it was a strange feeling but it made her happy. By the time the reached the cave it was almost night, no one was worried though. No one seemed to notice their new connection to each other which Mayumi was grateful for, she didn't have the heart to break poor Taichi's and Hikaru's hearts. Mayumi was almost dragged away by the pups once they realized she had returned. Koga had agreed to let the pups visit the Akibe village so they could get pretty things from the human traders. According to Kagome, the wolf clan agreed to never harm the Akibe village as long they left them alone and let their pups get pretty thing from their traders. The human agreed and to this day enjoy seeing the pups. One adult would go with the pups but everyone agreed to let Mayumi go instead. She hadn't see a village in so long, it would be nice to see some human faces again. When they arrived there was some shock to see a human girl with the pups but since they weren't afraid of her neither were the villagers. When the reached a trader's hut a young girl approached Mayumi. She was about eleven and had straight black hair that was still short. "Excuse me miss." she said, her voice was high meaning she was nervous. Mayumi smiled at the child before her, "Yes?" "Our head priestess would like to see you please." she said a blush formed on her cheeks, "She said to bring the pups with you."

Well that chapter 11! Omigod I might finish the whole story this week! Oh happy day! If you want me to write the full perverted scene of Mayumi and Jr we will have to cast a vote in the reviews. Ja-ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Diamond of Ai and The Ruby of Emi/ Dark Magic**

A/N: Diamond of Ai translates as Diamond of Love and The Ruby of Emi is Ruby of Beautiful Blessing

Mayumi and the pup sat in the large hut, waiting for the head priestess. Mayumi wasn't sure why she was wanted by the head priestess but she happened to notice that the girl who brought them was sitting across from them with another girl, who too appeared to be eleven. Mayumi observed the other girl, she had long brown hair that looked like untamed curls. The girls kept their heads down almost like they were shamed but they happened to be blushing like they were nervous. "Hello miss." the priestess greeted, she was young probably just got her title recently. "I am Ayaka. I asked to see you because these girls noticed that you have the crystal of the nine warriors." Mayumi glanced down at her necklace, well damn how did she forget about it? "Oh My crystal!" "Yes, we heard that the wielder has been found and we are very honored that you have came here." the woman seemed hesitant but continued, "Are you aware that there are two jewels that follow yours?" "Huh?" "Yes. You see each wielder is give two apprentices who wield the diamond of ai and the ruby of emi. We have the two girls who are to be your apprentices." she waved her hand toward the two girl who finally looked up at Mayumi. She looked them in the eye, so that was why they were so scared of her. "It is part of the tradition for you to take them in and let them fight with you in battle." "Um may I know their names?" Mayumi asked. "Of course," she looked at the girl, clearly saying that they were to introduce themselves. The first one, the one who brought them there went first, "My name is Yukina," she looked at her friend, "I'm Atsuko." Mayumi smiled at the girls, "I'm Mayumi." The girls smiled back, seemingly more comfortable than they were a minute ago. "Are you willing to take the two?" Ayaka asked. Mayumi had a feeling that she would get in trouble for taking the two girls so she devised a plan that had to convince the others. "At the moment I'm being hunted by princess Aiko so I would like to see if these girls could use their jewels first. Being on the run doesn't leave me with much practice time myself." The girls looked at each other, hope filled their faces. "Of course Mayumi-sama!" the girls took them to the outskirt of the village and performed their transformations. They both wore short kimonos like Mayumi did but theirs were different colors. Yukina's was a light shade of blue while Atsuko's was a dark green. They both had a yellow head band on their forehead but their hair remained down. They even showed her their weapons: Yukina's was a long spear and Atsuko's was a bow and arrow. When Mayumi agreed to take them there was much joy among all of the youngsters. So after the pups took what they wanted everyone gathered around and bid them farewell. "Mayumi-sama?" Yukina asked, "Where are we going?" "To the wolf clan's cave, that is where I have been staying." she replied, "They will probably be mad at me for taking you two, but they'll just have to get use to it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aiko waited for her fortune teller to finish her ritual. The idea had happen to pop into Aiko's head; why not make her own crystal to fight with as well as gain her own apprentice. Of course it took work and time since she wasn't totally gifted in the magic department but they gave it a shot. They got a young girl from a village that was just destroyed and made her Aiko's apprentice. The ritual brought out what magic laid within the two then added more magic. The two were give rings instead of necklaces and instead of a crystal or diamond they were use tainted glass from the fortune teller's glass sphere. Dark magic, something that was forbidden to humans but it had it's use. Aiko felt her darker self surge to the surface, eager to reclaim what was hers. They were close to the cave, if anyone stood in her way now Aiko was going to kill them. There was nothing stopping her now, she was too close. She would end this blind chase.

A/N: In case you're wondering about Atsuko's Bow and arrow, It's a bow with an arrow stuck on it, so when she shoots it it only shoots an arrow of spiritual energy or something of the sort. Just so you know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Battle Begins**

It was early morning when chaos erupted. Everyone had just woken up and were beginning their daily routines. To Mayumi's surprise, Taichi slowly began to leave her be while Hikaru had officially stopped. Jr said something about demons being able to smell a demon's ownership on their woman which explained why Taichi was slowly accepting it. Hikaru only found out about the two being mates cause he happened to notice the bite mark of her shoulder. Mayumi was glad they were accepting her new relationship with Jr instead of trying to rebel against it. "Mayumi-sama." Atsuko said, snapping Mayumi out of her thoughts, "Whatcha doing?" Mayumi smiled sheepishly at Atsuko, "Nothing special." Atsuko made a silly grin. "A little nothing is a whole lot something!" Mayumi blushed but laugh, "I'm still not going to tell you." Atsuko frowned playfully but let the subject go. Mayumi opened her mouth to say something but a sudden loud boom caught their attention. "What the..." Mayumi, who was sitting at the moment, stood up in alarm. "It came from the village!" Atsuko said as the two dashed toward the village. The wolf clan and Mayumi's friends were ahead of Mayumi already at the village. When she got there, the entire village was destroyed, some of the villagers died but most were rescued by the wolves. Jr and the others were already evacuating the villagers but there was still some hidden under the ruins that they hadn't seen. The look on their faces told Mayumi that this was her fight and that they would not interfere. "What going on?" Mayumi asked, shock lining every word she said. "Mayumi-sama!" Yukina dashed toward her mentor and friend, "A witch lady destroyed the village!" "Witch lady?" before Yukina could describe the witch lady Aiko's voice was heard. "So you've finally showed your face again huh?" Mayumi looked up and saw Aiko. Her long black hair was in a bun that also acted as a ponytail, she wore a pure black Chinese dress with small heels. Next to Aiko was her apprentice. She had short hair almost like Yukina's, her dress wasn't long like Aiko's but it was half the length. "You're such a sneaky bitch you know." Aiko mocked, if Aiko truly knew Mayumi, mocking would never have been her first choice. Mayumi glared at Aiko, hatred fueling her. "Your one to talk! Who do you think you are? You can't just go around killing people over a damn crystal!" Aiko returned the glare, "It's not just the crystal! You wouldn't understand cause you're not royalty!" "Royalty means absolutely nothing to me, I'd rather be a normal person." Aiko's glare darkened, "How dare you insult me!"

Mayumi hardly even saw the whip like thing she had, she only heard it as it wrapped itself around her ankle and threw her several feet away from Yukina and Atsuko. "Ow!" Mayumi rubbed head. She turned toward Aiko to say something but noticed that Aiko had started another attack on her again. Quick to think, Mayumi barely managed to escape Aiko's attack only to get attacked by Aiko's apprentice. "Hey!" she said, also barely managing to escape that attack. Again, Aiko's whip wrapped around her ankle. This time, Aiko threw her into a hut. "Hmph!" Aiko smirked but then noticed that Mayumi was standing, her head bowed. "I didn't want to fight you, Aiko but now.." Aiko smirked, "Now you wanna fight don't you?" Mayumi looked up, glaring at Aiko. She said absolutely nothing, instead she she felt her crystal begin to give her what she needed. The light was blinding to everyone around except Yukina and Atsuko, who decided to follow Mayumi and change as well. 'So she has experience with it?' Aiko thought sarcasticly, 'Doubt it will help.' " 'bout time you started fighting back." "Oh really?" Mayumi said, narrowing her eyes into a death glare.

Mayumi jumped toward Aiko with immense speed. Aiko hardly expected Mayumi to punch her in the face. The punch was hard, throwing Aiko far and painfully into the ground. "Bitch!" she cursed. 'She's stronger than I gave her credit.' "Keiko attack her!" Aiko barked at the girl who was her apprentice. Keiko nodded and tried to attack Mayumi but Mayumi dodged and Keiko had to deal with Yukina and Atsuko. Aiko had Jumped toward Mayumi, try to hit Mayumi but Mayumi was quicker. She dodged and kicked Aiko down toward the ground. Mayumi looked at the three girls, Keiko's daggers weren't reliable and soon the two girls had beaten and captured Keiko. "Good job Yukina and Atsuko!" Mayumi called, "Get the remaining villagers out of here and take her to the wolves!" The girls nodded and began to evacuate the villagers. Mayumi glanced at Aiko who was sitting on her ass glaring at her. "Looks like it's just you and me now." "You dare mock me!" Aiko said through gritted teeth. "In case you haven't noticed, I just put you on your ass just with one punch. I suggest you quit your high mighty princess act before I beat you to a pulp." Mayumi fully turned toward Aiko, she could see the pain of defeat in her eyes. "Why are you so interested in the crystal?" Mayumi asked, seeing how this was probably the most safest moment between the two. "I was told you didn't have the powers to wield it, which is why I was summoned here. Yet you're trying to take it from me even though you know you can't wield it." Aiko looked away from Mayumi, her breathing was audible even though they distant from each other. It was clear Aiko was furious but her lack of response made Mayumi wonder who was she mad at: Mayumi or herself? "Aiko, I honestly don't want to fight with you but if you're going to continue your rage of destruction then..." "Why don't you just finish me off then?" She yelled, tears running down her face, "Why are you pitying me!" Mayumi lost her glare, now it made sense. "Aiko, are you doing this for someone else's benefit?" Aiko stared at Mayumi, she acted as if she just let loose a dangerous animal. "What are you talking about?" Mayumi rolled her eyes, "You can't hide it forever Aiko. Besides, I can tell through the way you talk." Mayumi gave Aiko a sad glance, "All my life I did things only just to make my family look good. Behind my hard earned glory was pain and emptiness. I was never perfect, my father would always compare me to my cousin. I was always her shadow even though I was older than her." Aiko looked away again, this time it was like she was seriously considering what Mayumi was saying. "After awhile, though, I gave up." "Gave up?" Aiko repeated, "Why?" her voice was soft almost like she was whispering. "Because what was the point of making him happy if I wasn't?" Mayumi asked, "I was always sad and depressed everytime I thought about how much better she was. I just figured that if I was going to live my life I would do it my way, not his." Aiko closed her eyes and soon began to sob. Mayumi took a step closer, she wondered if Aiko was surrendering or if she was just acting. However, Aiko sprung up and hugged Mayumi like a terrified child. "Aiko?" "Father would never let me live if I didn't bring your head back to him!"

Sorry, not great at fight scenes!*Sweat drop*Chapter 13 and guess what we are very close to the end of this story! Gosh this will be my first chapter story I've ever finished!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Aiko's Past**

A/N: This is all told through Aiko's view 'kay?

Father once was a kind man. He cared for mother and I with all of his heart. He was loved by all our subjects except Mother. Mother and I were never close, she always wanted to leave Father and I would always object to it. A few years ago, my mother disappeared without a trace. Everyone thought that she had run off with someone but Father refused to believe it. I cared little about the matter until I began to notice Father's strange behavior. He had become violent and hateful, often tormenting our servants and innocent villagers. He wasn't the same man, but he never would raise a hand against me so I simply assumed that everyone was just being lazy. He spoiled me with riches, giving me the best of the best. Then one day, Riko came to our castle, for she and Tadao traveled around offering assistance to villages. Father had fallen for Riko and demanded she become our head priestess. Tadao and Riko never made it known that they were lovers until Father began to pester Riko, constantly asking for her hand. I never understood why he was so interested in her but I never bothered to ask, it wasn't my place to ask anyway. When I was ten Father had me learn every fighting style there was, he said that I was going to be the next wielder of the crystal of the nine warriors and I needed to learn how to fight. Riko often was against it, telling Father that the power to wield the crystal didn't pass through family blood. Of course, Father just ignored her and continued my teachings. Soon I was winning tournaments against those in my father's army. Father was impress and happy, soon his violent temper began to fade. It was a cold winter night when I overheard some of the servants talking about my mother. They said that she was last wielder of the crystal and that would mean I wasn't the next one. I was furious and had woken my father to have him deal with it. He went into one of his fits and had them killed for such talk. My ego had then begun to grow, I was becoming just as violent and cruel as Father and soon I was abusing my servants just as much. Then the day had come for me to accept the crystal, a huge festival was planned for it. But Riko and Tadao came to us and said, "_If she can get the crystal to react to her touch then she is the wielder if she can't then she is not_." I took it as an insult and I was ready to show off but it never reacted to me. The shock was unbearable to Father, for days he screamed and yelled, for a while he couldn't even look at me much less be in the same room. A month later, we had heard that Tadao was leaving to Mount Fuji while Riko was heading toward a village known for it's priestesses. When we demanded to know why they were leaving we had been told that they summoned a girl from another time here cause she was the chosen one. Father's rage grew and he demanded that I kill Riko and take what was mine. However, soon as I left my kingdom I met Hikaru. I couldn't bring myself to tell him so I just placed a curse on Riko, hoping she would just give up. She never did. Over time I noticed that Hikaru was beginning to be annoyed with me and his sisters were becoming aggressive. He had taken me to the village Riko was going to and I soon met Mayumi, my replacement. Hate always rushed through me when I thought of Mayumi but at the same time pain did too. And now here I am, crying like a small child to the girl who was better than me.

Chapter 14, very short!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Finding Aiko's Mother**

Mayumi cradled Aiko, her story matched Mayumi's. Mayumi understood what pain she was in, for Mayumi herself suffered the exact same pain for many years. "Do you know what happened to your mother?" Mayumi asked softly. "No, no one does." Aiko said she was beginning to hiccup. "Your father does." Aiko looked up at Mayumi, confusion clear on Aiko's face, "How could he? He was just as shocked as everyone else!" "He knows cause he is the reason she left. My mother did the same to my father." Mayumi stared at the sky, "While he had me believe we were a happy family, in reality he was abusing everyone including me. Mother didn't want to live like that and eventually she just left him. Your mother probably did the same, only she couldn't have you with her." Mayumi returned her gaze to Aiko, "I'm sure out of both of your parents your mother loved you more. Your father is just using you to make himself look good." "But," "Aiko," Mayumi hated to be the one to break the truth but it had to be done, "Listen to me, I understand how hard this is but you can't live like this. You're not a toy he can toss around." "But he's my father!" "That doesn't mean anything Aiko!" he voice grew a tad louder that she wanted, "He never once acted like your father, he tricked you. Don't you get it, just cause he is your father doesn't mean you have to put up with this. Your father abused you but you never realized it cause he had you think it was nothing." Mayumi felt her own tears trying to fall but she held back. Aiko stopped crying, Mayumi was right and she knew it. "What am I to do now then?" Aiko asked, "It's not like I can go back home, Father won't allow it." Mayumi thought about it, there was really only one thing to do. "Find your mother." Aiko looked at Mayumi, "Find my mom?" Mayumi nodded, "She's the only person who can help you and if she is dead you should pay your respects to her. It's only fair."

There was much commotion when Mayumi announced that she was leaving with Aiko on a search for her mother. Everyone refused to let her but Mayumi reminded them that it was her decision and that she wanted to go. She agreed to let Yukina and Atsuko follow her since they were her apprentices, Jr wanted to go with her too and she allowed him to. Mayumi knew that he wanted to protect his mate and she knew she would need him by her side. "Mayumi-sama,"Yukina asked, "how are we gonna fine Aiko's mommy? We don't have a clue where she might be." Mayumi considered how to fine the woman. "Aiko," she said, "Did your mom have any preference of areas she may have liked? Like forests or valleys?" Aiko tilted her head and said, "She loved the ocean. It was the first place father looked but no one found her." "Then that's where we should head first." "But," "Which direction is your kingdom Aiko?" "But I told you we checked there." Is there a beach near your kingdom?" "Yes." "Then she wouldn't have gone there." Mayumi smiled, "She knew it would be the first place they'd look so she must have went in the opposite direction, toward a different beach." "How did you know?" asked Jr, "I've done some escaping in my time okay?" she answered playfully, "besides, it wouldn't make sense for her to run away only to get caught again. She knew that if she went to some other territory they wouldn't follow her." "Then she must have went to the pirates!" Aiko said, "Pirates?" Atsuko asked. "Mother was always fond of the sea cause grandfather was a pirate, so she must have returned to her father's clan to hide. Father would never look there." "Well then where is the clan?" Aiko thought hard, "I don't know exactly where they would be, but mother did leave behind a portrait of an ocean's view from a mountain." "Ocean's view from a mountain?" Jr looked at the sky, "That sounds like the village where bat demons lived. There's a mountain there and they say if you go up the mountain you can see a beautiful view of the ocean." "Well then let's go!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The trip was long but that was mainly cause the kids started to get tired. Jr had finally gotten fed up with their constant whining, "Keep this up and I'll feed you to some demons!" he threatened each time they acted up. By the time they reached the village, Jr was ready to hurt the girls. "Calm down Jr." Mayumi said, it was funny at first but it got annoying after so long. He glared at the girls but he did want Mayumi asked. "Alright now what should we do?" Mayumi questioned almost like she meant to only to think what she had said. "We could ask around." Yukina suggested. "No, if these villager work for the clan then they might do whatever it takes to hide her." "Well we could just act like we're passing through, mother might recognize me from a far." "Aiko, you said that your mother was the last wielder of the crystal right?" "It was the rumor yes." "Maybe the crystal can tell us. Here," Mayumi hid behind Aiko, "It might not be a good idea to go into the village yet but in case someone sees us I don't want them seeing the crystal just yet." "What are you doing?" Aiko asked. "I can use the crystal to see things. I'm going try to use it to find your mother in this village." "Why didn't you use it earlier?" Jr asked arching a brow at his mate. "Cause I forgot. Now stop glaring at me and keep guard!" Once they did as she instructed Mayumi closed her eyes, 'Okay crystal, where is Aiko's mother.' It showed the village and zoomed toward the docks. It showed a beautiful woman who was greeting a man. 'Is that her?' The crystal made a sound of agreement, 'Can you get her to come to us?' a negative response. "Alright then, Yukina." "Yes Mayumi-sama?" "Go to the dock and look for a beautiful woman greeting a man. Try to lure her here. Atsuko, follow Yukina and make sure the woman follows okay?" "Yes Mayumi-sama!" "The docks?" Jr asked after the two girls left. "That's where she should be." Mayumi said with a nod, "Now we must wait until they come back." "What makes you think they can get her here?" Aiko asked doubting Mayumi's motives. "With those big eyes, I'll be surprised if she doesn't follow." "And what happens if she doesn't?" "Then I'll send Jr!" "Me?" Jr glared at his mate, "Why me?" "What, can't strut your man candy to another woman?" Mayumi teased. Jr's face turned beat red while Aiko and Keiko just laughed. "Did I say something untrue mate?" Mayumi giggled as Jr growled at her, "I know you still love me, quit being a Mr-Macho-Man already!" "Great this part of you came back!" Jr muttered, "Oh it was always here, I just could never find the perfect opportunity to use it!" Mayumi grinned, "Now quit it before I decide to treat you like I treat my brothers!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It took a while, about a good three hours. Mayumi was beginning to worry for her apprentices but she could feel them through her crystal and they were still alright. When they returned the two looked exhausted. "She wouldn't follow us." Yukina said, panting slightly. "Some of the villager kept stopping her when she did follow. Then she just gave up." "Well I'll be damned." Mayumi said scratching her head. "Well what now?"Aiko asked, smirking. "Jr?" Mayumi called innocently."No!" he jumped into a tree to prove he wouldn't go. "Hmph fine I'll go." Mayumi said crossing her arms, "But before I go, I'll bet _**Taichi**_ or _**Hikaru**_ would've done it! Maybe I should've mated with them instead of _**you **_Jr !" she heard the growl of jealousy but ignored him. Aiko gave her a questioning look but decided against saying anything. "I'll be back before dark okay?" "Why dark?" Aiko asked. "I doubt I can get her here anytime soon so I'm estimating we'll be back by dark." Mayumi waved at her small group then left for the village. 'Well okay, I better hide the crystal but," Mayumi glanced at her clothes as she stuffed the crystal down her shirt. 'I'll stand out if I wear this. I don't have any money...' Mayumi looked at the small houses around her, surprisingly empty. 'Maybe I can borrow a kimono from these people.' Mayumi continued to walk until an elderly woman placed her hand on her shoulder. "Where are you from girl?" she asked kindly. "Er." 'Think stupid!' "I came from the Akibe village." she replied, hoping these people wouldn't turn on her. "Such strange clothes." the woman said examining her shirt and jeans. "Come with me. You can't go around wearing that." For an old woman she sure was strong. The woman took Mayumi to her hut and proceeded to flash several different kimonos in front of Mayumi. 'I feel like I'm shopping with mom!' Mayumi groaned as the woman gave her kimonos to try then made her try on a whole different set. It created a headache but at least she wouldn't have to "borrow" a kimono. "There, you're all set." Mayumi sighed in relief, it was finally over. "Everyone is at the dock cause of the return of Miss. Ayumu's husband." "Ayumu? Who is she?" The woman waved her hand as if it meant nothing, "She was once the wife a prince. There was a time that the two loved each other but then she had a daughter. After that he abused her and turned their child against her. So one day she left and came back here. She hasn't had a child since but I heard that her husband is slowly convincing her." the woman chuckled. "She just abandoned her daughter there?" "No, she just couldn't take her cause if she did the girl would have demanded to return to her father eventually getting her mother caught." "Oh." she followed the woman toward the dock where the sounds of celebration emitted from. "Where has he been?" Mayumi asked. "We are pirates, they had just returned from a minor raid that took a few months." "Ah I see." It was hard to see the couple but an old man's voice announced everything. It seemed that Aiko's mother really was happy here. "Let's begin our tournament for the happy couple." Said the elderly male voice, "Is there anyone willing to challenge." Mayumi grinned, this might be fun. "What's the rules of this tournament?" she asked the elder woman. "You challenge someone to a battle whoever wins is granted a wish from the happy couple." "Anything?" "Yes, why?" "Could I challenge the couple?" "Of course." "For your sake, pretend you don't know me okay?" Mayumi flashed a grin and shouted, "I challenge Ayumu!" Everyone gasped and soon no one stood around her, but that didn't bother Mayumi one bit. "You challenge the recent owner of the Crystal of the Nine warriors?" the old man laughed. "I believe, as you just said, she was the_** recent **_owner not current. There happens to be a difference." The old man's smirk left his face, a glare grew in it's place. "Are you trying to insult my people?" Ayumu asked. "It seems they are trying to cover up for you. The rules state I am allowed to challenge anyone including you." Mayumi raised her brow as everyone started to whisper, agreeing with her statement. Ayumu nodded her head in agreement, "Very well, but I will not hold back." "It's not like I asked you to." Mayumi whispered to herself. Ayumu tossed her a sword, grabbing one for herself. 'like I need this,' Mayumi thought, 'I put you daughter on her ass with a punch, I'll do the same to you.' "Well then let the fight begin." the old man's voice clearly stated that it was going to be a short fight. Ayumu leaped toward Mayumi but Mayumi jumped and kicked Ayumu in the face, knocking her back. "What!" her husband shouted seeing someone cause harm to his wife for the time since her escape from her last husband. "You're slow!" Mayumi said, "I don't even need this stupid sword." She tossed it to the side and glanced at Ayumu, who was covering her face. "That's..impossible!" someone said from the crowd. Ayumu glared at Mayumi, a glare Mayumi had just seen that morning. "Huh, I've seen that glare before." "Don't mock me." "And I definitely heard that before." Ayumu tried to attack Mayumi again, but Mayumi dodged it. "Don't dodge me!" Mayumi only smiled. "You're mocking me! I'll make you pay!" Ayumu jumped toward Mayumi and attempted to slice her shoulder. Mayumi dodged again but this time she summoned her armor. No one expected Mayumi to change like that. Ayumu stared at her with total shock. "You're the," "The new wielder of the crystal of the nine warriors yeah I know." Mayumi rolled her eyes, "and cause of _**you**_, I was on the run for the longest time, hiding from _**your**_ daughter!" Again the crowd gasped. "Aiko." "Yeah cause someone obviously couldn't be a parent and raise their damn kid right." Ayumu tried to glare at Mayumi but she knew what Mayumi said was true. "Where's Aiko?" she asked. "Waiting for you." Mayumi said in a less threatening voice, "We came looking for you cause you're the only person she can come to." "Me? She wanted nothing to do with me years.." "_**Years**_ ago lady! _**Years**_! She's changed since then. Besides, she has finally realized what has been going on all of her life. She has no home to go back to." "Why?" "Cause she didn't kill me."

"She's late." Jr said as the sun began to set. "Yeah," Aiko said, "There seemed to be a huge commotion down there too. Do you think it could have been her?" Jr thought about it, she was a trouble maker. "I can't say for sure but it's possible." The kids were already asleep, snoring soundly. "I swear I'm going to kill those kids." Aiko snickered but then noticed two figures approaching. "Two people are coming." Jr tensed but relaxed when the playful voice of his mate was heard. "What's up!" Mayumi said a grin already on her face. "Hey there." he responded. "Who's with you?" "This is Ayumu or as we came to know her, Aiko's long lost mother." Aiko couldn't believe her eyes, after so many years she finally found her mother. "M..my mom?" Aiko stuttered as she saw the woman who hid slightly behind Mayumi. "Aiko." Ayumu smiled at her only child, she wasn't sure if she should rush over and hug her daughter or keep her distance but Aiko made that decision. "Mom!" she said as she hugged her mother. Ayumu wasn't expecting Aiko to hug her but nonetheless she responded by hugging her child. "I missed you mom." Aiko said, tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you too Aiko."

Me: Omigod when you're tired you can't think straight!

Mayumi: At least we're almost done!

Me: I know that's what keeps me moving! Well better start our last chapter cause I am done!

Mayumi: I'm so gonna miss this whole adventure. The first time is always the best!

Me: 0_o you perv!

Mayumi: You have such a damn dirty mind! T_T;

Me: Takes one to know one damn it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Start of Something New**

Mayumi, Jr, Yukina, and Atsuko walked back to the Akibe village. Jr's arm was wrapped around Mayumi's waist while her head laid on his shoulder. "That was a nice thing you did." he said, "Reuniting Aiko and her mom." Mayumi smiled, "I thought it would've been best if they settled their differences." Jr made a small noise of agreement. "Welcome back!" Mariko shouted when she caught sight of them. "Wow, they fixed everything pretty quickly." Mayumi said, amazed on how quickly the village went from ruins to it's original state. "Mariko and Yusako probably threatened everyone." Jr chuckled. "True." Mayumi said softly. "Well we finished our work here." Mariko said, "We should head back to Kaede's village." Mayumi nodded, she glanced at Yukina and Atsuko. "You guys gonna stay here or come with us?" The girls smiled, "We wanna go with you Mayumi-sama!" Mayumi smiled. "Alright." "Mayumi!" Kagome said, relief filled her voice. "Kagome-sama." She replied. "I'm so glad you're alright." Everyone gathered around the group. "We better get on home before Kaede deems us gone." Inuyasha laughed. "Thanks for everything Koga." Kagome waved as they began to leave. "No problem!"

When they arrived back at Kaede's village, everyone was happy to see them. Jr wasn't one for crowds and neither was Mayumi so they decided to stay in the forest together. The lovers sat next to each other on the roots of Inuyasha's tree, the one he had been pinned to all those years ago. "This is where my parents first met." Jr said as he told Inuyasha and Kagome's love story. "Even now they come here just to be together." Mayumi gave a small giggle. "How sweet." Jr glanced at Mayumi. Oh how he loved it when she giggled, the sound was childish and cute. The expression she'd make when she giggled was like she was letting out a piece of herself that she normally hid. He would miss her if she left to go back home. But was she going to go back home or was she staying, with him? "Hey Mayumi?" Jr asked, "Are you gonna go back to your time?" Mayumi glanced at Jr, "Why would I? There's nothing there for me." "But what about your family?" "If they love me, they'll be fine as long as I am happy." Mayumi smiled and wrapped her arms around Jr's arm. "Besides, we're mates right?" Jr looked at Mayumi and smiled, "Yeah." "We can have a family together then right?" "Would you be willing to have one with me?" he asked, "Of course!" Mayumi giggled, "I'm your's." Jr laid a soft kiss on Mayumi's lips. "I love you Mayumi." "I love you Jr." a small perverted smirk formed on his face, "Let's start making those pups then mate." he growled. "Geez you're becoming like your brothers!" she laughed as Jr recaptured her lips.

(Back in the present time)

After a few days the American class had left, all were dreading how to break the news about Samantha. "Souta." Mrs. Higurashi said as she cooked breakfast. "Did your sister leave her usual letter in the well today?" Souta smiled at his mother, "Yes. She says Samantha is staying with them and starting a family with Jr." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and laughed, "Those poor kids, they're probably trying to think up excuses for what happened to the girl." Souta grinned. "Well it's not our problem now. I'm glad she's so happy now, Jr will give her all the caring support she'll need." Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "I hope they decide to open the well again so I can meet my great grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger and soon I'll be joining your father and grandfather in heaven." Souta glanced over the letter. "I'm sure they will mom. Kagome knows better than to let you miss out." he looked at his mother and laughed, "I still don't understand why Kagome closed the well. Kenta just wanted an iPod." "True, He was looking forward to being the first quarter demon with an iPod in the feudal era." Souta laughed, "I'm more than positive Kagome will open the well again, surely Kenta got over his iPod craze."

Me: Our last chapter and it's very short! How pitiful! T_T;

Mayumi: Am I gonna get pregnant?

Me: WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WAS IT NOT OBVIOUS! DX

Mayumi: Okay, I was just wondering! -_-; Wait a minute, they closed the well cause Kenta wanted an iPod?

Me: Yes, you see if Kenta took the iPod to the feudal era it would cause a big problem so Kagome closed the well so he couldn't get an iPod.

Mayumi: but I have my iPod and cell phone with me still. 0_0

Me: o_0 aw crap I forgot 'bout that!

Kenta: You have an iPod Mayumi-Chan? Can I play with it? :D

Mayumi: Um...

Kagome: Kenta! _

Me: Damn, I can't believe I forgot about that. O~O;

It's not the 19 chapters that I wanted but I want to start my other stories that are on hold. Forgive me for the lame ending. If you want to write a sequel to this story let me know cause I wanna read it! Reading tends to be funner than writing! Thanks for suffering with me! Sayonara! You know what, I'll do a small epilogue.


	17. Very Short Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everyone waited outside Kaede's hut, the only people who were inside were Kagome, Kaede, Rin and Mayumi. They have been wait for at least an hour, It was amazing that Sango was able to keep Mariko and Yusako under control. They waited and waited until Kagome finally came out and said, "It's a baby girl." Kagome allowed everyone into the hut, Mayumi was laying on the floor cradling her daughter. Jr took his place at Mayumi's side while everyone gathered around them. "She's so cute." Mariko whispered. The infant glanced about and smiled at the new faces. She began to squeal as she laid her eyes on her father. "I was afraid she was going to start screaming." Isamu joked."Behave!" Yusako said grabbing Isamu's ear. Jr playfully glared at his brother, "That's what she's going to do when she see you." Yukina and Atsuko sat next to Mayumi looking over Jr's shoulder to see the baby. "What are you going to name her Mayumi-sama?" Yukina asked. Mayumi exchanged glances with Jr, it was obvious they had already discussed names. "We want to name her after grandma Izyao." Jr said with a warm smile. Inuyasha had already approved the name so it didn't bother him, in fact he was proud they were naming his granddaughter after his mother. "Then Izyao is her name!" Izyao smiled and squealed, she loved her name. "She's just a happy little thing huh?" Kagome joked. "Better than what Isamu was when he was born." Inuyasha muttered. "Hey!"

Okay this is our last chapter and yes they do let Kagome's mother see Izyao. I got lazy and didn't want to write it. Well happy ending! Sayonara mina! Wait is it mina or minna? Um...


End file.
